Utopia
by SingingBlues
Summary: Allen wished no more than a normal life, yet an unexpected car accident pulled him into the different controversies happening in the showbiz, bringing him into the life of an extremely beautiful Japanese model, Kanda Yuu. AU, Yullen, multiple pairings.
1. String of Fate

**Title: Utopia Romance**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing(s): Yullen, Lavi/Kanda, Allen/Lenalee, Lavi/Lenalee, slight Kanda/Lenalee**

Summary: Allen wished no more than a normal life, yet an unexpected car accident pulled him into the different controversies happening in the showbiz, bringing him into the life of an extremely beautiful Japanese model, Kanda Yuu. AU, Yullen, multiple pairings.

* * *

**Chapter 1: String of Fate**

"_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever _

_xxx  
_

The cooling wind brushed past his face as he sped down the narrow and empty streets, putting newspapers into the owner's front doors before continuing on his way. It was his usual routine, and he liked this job even though his pay was rather low. As he circled around the neighbourhood, he could get to see the beautiful greenery that no one had ever noticed in their everyday lives.

Allen took a deep breath as he sped down the slope between the terrace houses and the trees and plants, feeling the breeze rushing up his face, sending his silver hair flying up in a rather messy way. The ride was a bumpy one, yet he enjoyed every moment outside, getting to know things that he had met along the way. He leaned forward a little so as to reduce the tension from the increasing speed of the bike.

"Hi Allen!" He spotted an aunt waving from the gates. He pulled the brakes as he halted to a stop directing in front of her house and stepped down, taking a newspaper in his hand and gave it to her. She gave a warm smile, something which reminded him of his late stepfather. He would not fail to smile everyday, even when he had met difficulties on the way. He said that this is life, and there is a time when humans will definitely meet problems on their way. It is their cheerful attitude and their way of interpreting the problems that will change one's destiny.

"Yes, Aunt Hazel! You look great as usual!" She laughed at his comment.

"Aww! How great is that, dear?" She asked. Allen was silent for a moment, before he let out a sly and cheeky grin on his face.

"You just look gorgeous, like a maiden in her early twenties." The middle-aged woman just blinked, before a light blush appeared on her rosy cheeks basking in the golden morning sunlight. Allen just chuckled.

"You must be kidding me, Allen! I am old enough to be your mother!"

Allen walked back as he stepped on his metal bike once again, ready to go to the next household.

"I am not lying, Aunt Hazel! See you again!"

"Come and have some sweet pastries of mine next time you visit!" She shouted. As Allen travelled down the road, a warm smile gradually formed on his face. He increased his speed of riding as he went down towards the streets, where it would be filled with people within minutes. He had to rush back home and prepared himself for school.

This moment, his cell phone rang. Allen stopped at his doorstep as he took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allen! Tim here!"

"Hey Tim! Why the sudden call in the early morning? It is so rare of you to call at this moment." He heard a soft laugh which sounded so unclear from the receiver. It was probably because of the poor condition of the phone. He had used it for five years and although he really wanted to say that it could still last for another year, it looked like he couldn't deceive himself anymore. He might be buying a new one after he got his pay from his coffee cafe job next week. Well, hopefully...

"Well, I don't know whether I should ask you a favor for this, because it is rather unfair to you. My friend has met with an accident two days ago and it seems that he cannot make it to the part-time job that I have told you yesterday." Allen supported his phone by his shoulder as he took out his keys and opened the front door. The wooden door creaked with an eerie sound as it opened. The silver-haired teen coughed and sneezed at the dust which entered his nose. He peered at the hinge which was almost detached and sighed, taking note to himself to close with extra, extra, and extra carefulness later.

"Oh, the one held on this Sunday? If I remember correctly, it is the meeting session of a model called...eh, what's his name again..."

"Yeah, it's that one. They couldn't find helpers at the last minute, but they really need someone to replace that empty position. The model won't be happy if he found out that a helper in his team is missing on that day. He wants the team with exact numbers."

Allen waved away the dust as he entered the apartment and ran to his room to put his books and notes into his converse bag. He almost slipped onto the floor by the stuffs lying around the place. He sighed in relief, before he changed and took his belongings out to the front door. One of his hand was taking out his shoes, while the other hand was busily putting on the socks. He reached out towards the doorknob and as he was about to open it, the whole thing suddenly loosened and dropped onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh my god," He muttered softly to himself as he stared at the thing rolling on the floor with a blank look. The landlord was going to be in rage to see his property in shambles, but it wasn't really his fault. This room was already on the verge of collapsing at any time when he arrived to live here. If it wasn't because of the cheap rental and the lack of money to pay, he would have left long ago.

"I heard something. What happened there, Allen?"

"Nothing, Tim. About the part-time job, I think I can go. I don't have much things to do on weekends anyway. Can earn some pocket money as well."

"It's too hard on you, Allen! I have been asking you many favors lately! I'm so sorry for that! I will definitely repay you!" Allen laughed as he walked to the bus stop down the road, waiting for the bus which will go to his college for the afternoon classes. He waved at his classmates who arrived on the way.

"It's okay, Tim. I always ask you for notes in class. I can definitely make it, so you can just tell your friend not to worry and rest well!"

"You are my best friend ever, Allen! I will be there as well, so you don't need to be too nervous. It will definitely be a great and wonderful experience for you as well! It is your first time meeting a model right?"

"Mmm, yeah." Allen was counting the amount of money he had in his wallet, wondering whether it was enough for the whole week.

"Yeah, and you must look forward to this, because we would be meeting the famous Asian model, the Japanese samurai Kanda Yuu! I can tell you that this guy is damn hot. Both men and women will fall in love with his gorgeous looks! I think I might fall in love with him too..." Faint coughs were heard from the receiver, but the silver-haired teen wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation.

Allen put his wallet into his bag, his mind thinking of how he should settle his meals this week in an economical way. He still had some coupons cut from newspapers which will be due three days later, but what about three days later? He did not have enough money to buy a kilogram of white rice, and all he got at home was two cans of tuna and three cans of sardines. The milk was expiring tomorrow, and though the bread could still be eaten, it was cold and almost stale that he couldn't stand it. He had been eating bread for five consecutive days.

"Oh, I could imagine that strange yet firm muscles and his alps at his chest. He looks so feminine and yet so manly as well! Oh, he is just the idol for all men and women in this world! He is flawless and perfect! I just cannot wait to see him tomorrow!"

The bus honked as it arrived at the bus stop. There was already a large crowd of people waiting in a disoriented way to board the bus which was almost three quarter filled. Allen grimaced as he squeezed between a plump man and a fat woman, feeling his entire self partially, or rather three-quarterly flattened by their thick fats, but he had to make sure that he boarded this bus, or else he would surely be late for school. He grabbed his phone by his hand before it fell onto the ground, remembering that Tim was still on the line. Wait, did he say anything just now?

"I'm sorry, but I have to hung up now. I see you in school later, Tim!"

"Hey, wait Allen-!"

He ended the call before his friend could even say a goodbye, before he took a firm grip on the railing and pulled himself onto the bus platform. He stared at the area which was completely filled with people that he could imagine. He couldn't find any gaps between them. He sighed as he felt himself being pushed forward, as the doors closed before the bus moved on. Allen distracted himself by humming his favourite song sung by his idol Lenalee in his head, but the noise would always find its way into his ears and disrupted everything. He sighed for the second time, telling himself calmly that it was just a normal routine in every single day.

After about 45 minutes of the journey, he could finally see the large building of his college. Allen sighed in relief and was about to reach out to press the bell when someone had beaten him to it. Worse, he found himself shifting sideways, further away from the exit door. He held his breath as he tried moving his legs, forcing himself to move forward, but big arms and bulging stomachs of those people were pushing him back.

After coughing in between and screaming many 'EXCUSE ME!' till his throat was completely sore, he finally got out of the bus. As he stood by the street looking upwards at the golden, dull yet magnificant building that he loved, he felt so proud for being able to enter this school. It was one of the top five colleges in London, and better still, Lenalee was studying here! He would have higher chances of meeting her inside. Perhaps he should create an opportunity himself?

Okay, stop with his daydreaming. Allen took a deep breath as he stepped forward to the stairs which led him to the entrance hall of the college. After a long period of Christmas holidays, school term had finally started today. Everyone was gathered outside the school, catching up with their friends. Others did not seem looking forward. Still, it was a brand new start for today, and he wasn't going to waste his time brooding away.

It was always a busy day for the start of the school term. Everyone was preparing for the starting of morning lessons. The student council students were walking up and down the floors, directing the freshmen to their respective classrooms. He was also one of the members of the student council, and he was going to the room to mark his attendance. Students who are in the student council mostly had perfect grades and thus, had the privilege to skip some of the periods to help out with the school activities, like organising the annual sports day or the graduation ball etc.

"Hey Allen!" He turned to see one of the student council members, Sally. She was his senior, an athlete who had won many championships in netball, basketball and cheerleading club. She was someone that he idolised as well.

"Going to report to the student council now? You are going to have a hard time today. Maybe you should try to skip?" She taunted as she whispered softly into his ear. Allen just let out a chuckle.

"You are going to have a hard time if you let the Chairman hear what you have just said. And you know I won't skip any of the student council activities," He said. She gave a pout in defeat as she skipped through the corridor with her hands behind her back.

"I know. You are going to be the next Chairman after all, sophomore boy," She snorted in slight displeasure. Allen wondered whether he had somehow hit her nerve by his previous comment. A smile spread across her face as she gave a pull on his cheeks. He grunted and slapped away her hands as the two of them stopped in the middle of the corridor, between crowds of people.

"I told you not to do that, Sally!" He growled softly, making a face. She simply broke out into laughter, bending her knees as she tried to control herself from laughing even louder at his comical face which looked so cute for an 19-year old. Everyone was stopping to take a glimpse of what was happening, but the traffic was just too congested that they couldn't stop in their tracks and blocked the whole pathway. Allen realised that he couldn't stop here blocking people's way, so the two of them continued to move forward.

"But you just look too cute to be left untouched, Allen! You just look so young and so...girly for your age!"

"I'm warning you on what you have just said, Sal. I'm not a girl." Allen frowned at the same comment which had been told ever since high school. Yeah, he might look a little feminine, but that doesn't mean he was so related to a typical girl! He wasn't even one in the first place!

"Come on, it is just a joke. Furthermore, you should have been used to it by now. You are a sophomore now, Allen. Show a good example for your juniors to learn from!" She laughed as she slapped his shoulders hardly. The silver-haired teen gasped as he turned and looked at her, shocked.

"Yeah, I should have been used to that...stupid comment," Allen replied as he rolled his eyes. "And hey, I have been showing good examples to all students since I enter this school. You just didn't notice it." The blonde brushed her ponytail with her fingers as she turned to him and gave a rather evil smile which made him flinch for a second.

"It looks like you are still...a little affected by it, little boy. And that is why you are so fun to tease with!" She laughed again as she ruffled his hair so much that his neat hair was messed up again. Allen grumbled softly under his lips as he tidied the silver strands into the hairstyle that he had made this morning. It took him almost twenty minutes to perfect it, and she just messed everything up.

"But because of that, you get many loves from the seniors of the student council! I surely want that kind of privilege, you know," She spoke softly as she stared at the large banner hung at the front of the entrance of the school hall. He saw the slight disappointment look on her face for a moment, but she changed back to her cheerful face quickly. Allen gave a light smile as he patted her arms gently to comfort her. He had noticed that he got many chances from the seniors, that was why he was able to become chairman next year. It was all thanks to the seniors who helped him on his way. Frankly, he didn't really want all these, just a normal school life playing together with his friends.

"By the way, do you have a girlfriend yet?" They walked up the stairs and were on the second floor of the school.

"Huh, why do you ask me this random question all of a sudden?" Allen asked in slight confusion.

"Hmm, just a thought of mine. Because you just look so cute, many girls would definitely want to date you for once. If I am your age, I would have tried." He blinked for a moment, before he looked at her. She just smiled, before she looked out into the open space below. Allen wondered what she had just meant. He might look cute, but he didn't look manly. Most girls wouldn't want guys to look too feminine, probably because it would not give them much security. He knew himself too well. He hadn't dated before, because he hadn't had the time, and he did not want the girls to waste their time on a person like him. He was slightly shocked that Sally thought of him that way. It certainly made him feel better, considering that she was one of the beautiful girls and she had dated many times before.

"Are you alright, Allen? Or..." She gave a light snigger as she poked at his shoulder lightly.

"Are you interested in guys?" She leaned in and whispered. Allen snapped out of his daze instantly.

"What! NO. No, no, no, no, no. I am definitely straight!" He exclaimed, only to realise that he had shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone was looking at him. Sally was standing there, laughing hilariously at his behaviour. He flushed in embarrassment as he grabbed her hand and walked faster, rushing up the stairs.

"You just cannot fail to amuse me, Allen. I never thought you can react so greatly."

"I didn't expect that to come, Sal! And that isn't funny at all," Allen hissed back, before he let out a defeated sigh. She giggled, putting her arm around him as she began laughing again. He shook his head as he turned right and saw the student council room in front of them.

"Let's go in." He turned the doorknob and opened the room. Everyone was inside, busy on schedules and jobs of their own. No one had the time to stop what they were doing and wished them a good morning. Allen did not blame them though. He shouldn't disturb them at this time.

"Allen!" His friend, Tim, was waving to him at the corner of the room. He smiled as he waved and walked towards him.

"Good morning to you, Allen! I really want to apologise for that selfish favor of mine..."

"No, it's really okay, Tim! I am really fine with it!" Allen exclaimed, not wanting his friend to feel too guilty about it. The brown-haired guy was silent for a while, before he smiled.

"Thanks, buddy. I will never forget about it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sally asked, peeping at his shoulder.

"Oh, hello Sally! We are talking about the part-time job that we are going to do this Sunday."

"I see. What is it about?" She asked. Tim turned back and fumbled with his things, before he took out a male magazine which was a bestseller recently, popular among teenagers and young adults between ages 13 - 25. She took it and stared at the front page for a moment, before her face changed dramatically.

"Oh. My. God," She swore softly, her eyes sparkling in such brightness he never seen before. Allen blinked in bewilderment, while Tim's grin just grew wider at her reaction.

"Shocked? Surprised? We are going to assist in this meeting session of this particular male model. He is a catch right?" She just kept shaking her head vigorously.

"No...no, no. He looks so...hot. He is the famous Asian top model who has won the recent fashion championship in Tokyo! I can't believe the two of you get to see him in person! He is a rare gem!" She exclaimed, jumping around the room happily.

"Would you want him then, Sally?" Tim went to her and poked her shoulder teasingly. She gave a tearful face before she slowly nodded her head in silence. Allen wanted to faint this instant. What was so great about this random guy that made all girls fall head over heels over him?

"But...my dear Richard still looks slightly...slightly better," She said, smiling. Apparently, Richard was her current boyfriend whom she had known at her church, and they had been going out well for five years and seven months. They had met him once at her birthday party, and frankly speaking, he looked really good. He was glad that their relationship had been going well, though he admitted that he was a little envious at the two of them.

"Well, that is just too bad. Oh you haven't seen him before right, Allen? Here he is," Tim took the magazine and gave it to him. Allen looked at the stranger at the front page, silver eyes slowly widening at what he was seeing. He had long raven-coloured hair down to his shoulders and a slender body to add up to his alluring and outstanding features. That pair of sapphire eyes resembling the beautiful sapphire jewel was simply so bewitching and captivating that he couldn't take his eyes off him for seconds, stealing his entire attention away. The silver-haired teen swallowed thickly, feeling his erratic heartbeats escalating every second.

"Oh, look. Allen is practically drooling over him!" Sally shouted loudly. The silver-haired teen blinked as he stood up instantly and shook his head.

"N-No, I was not!" He stammered slightly, having a light blush on his face, though he did not know for what reason he was embarrassed for.

"I swear you have fallen in love with him at first sight." One of the seniors joined in and started teasing him.

"He is someone everyone would want. If you don't grab the chance, you will regret forever," Another chimmed in, and everyone broke into laughter. Allen's face was already flushing bright red in embarrassment at their remarks. His heart fluttered warmly as heat slowly rushed up to his head.

"No! I already told you all that I am straight! What rubbish are you all talking about?" He snapped lightly in slight annoyance as he went up to the desk and signed by the side of his name on the attendance list.

"Oh, you will never know until you have tried it with him, you know," Sally nudged his back. Allen grunted and pushed her aside as he went to aid Tim to pack the new school magazines into boxes to be distributed to the students. As he began to pack, he slowly turned to look at the model on the magazine again, thinking of their words. If he couldn't talk to Lenalee, someone as dazzling and blinding like him would be...impossible.

_You wouldn't know till you try, Allen._

"Mana?" He muttered in slight astonishment. He could imagine that time when Mana was sitting beside him, telling him never to give up till the last moment. He might want to be in love for once, but there was some times when he had to know his limits. It felt awkward being paired up with a guy, probably because he looked rather feminine to be paired up with a girl, but there was simply no way he could start a relationship...not right at the moment.

"What are you thinking right now, Allen?" Sally asked, looking at him in a meaningful way.

"Nothing," Allen sighed, putting the magazine on the floor before he resumed in his work for the day.

* * *

"Bend your body down a little more. Yes...yes, that's it. Just stay right there." The camera man said before he started shooting the pictures again. Many people were crowding around the shooting area, and some working ladies assisting them were giggling at a corner, their eyes filled only with lust. He frowned as he positioned himself and posed, before he heard the sound of the camera snapping away.

"Good work! You can rest for a while, Kanda." He could finally let down his tired arms and straightened himself, before walking down the stairs of the stage and sat down beside his manager, who helped to wipe off the sweat on his forehead before giving him a bottle of mineral water. After gulping down the cooling water, he leaned backwards and let out a deep sigh.

"Going well as usual, Kanda."

"Che," He grunted in reply, ignoring his manager's usual comments. Yeah, everyone kept saying that he was good, he was professional and able to bring out the charm inside him and blah blah blah. Didn't they know how noisy they were when he was working? Kanda glared at those annoying crowd squealing at the pictures that the director showed them, before looking away in disgust.

"Relax a little for now. I go and talk to the director," The manager gave a pat on his shoulders before he stood up and walked over to the old man to talk about something. Well, it wasn't as if he was interested in what they were saying. Kanda crosses his legs and put his head on the tip of the chair as he closed his eyes. Those lights were so glaring that his vision blurred slightly. Although it was still the autumn season, he was forced to wear winter clothing, because they said they had to produce the latest winter fashion and distribute the magazines before winter. He was so tired, having to maintain the posture and kept his poker face all the time. Well, no one would know his troubles anyway. All they wanted was the money rolling into the company.

He had been in this industry for almost five years since he was in college and before he knew it, he became famous and well-known around the world. People loved him, idolised him, and many companies wanted to sign endorsement contracts with him to represent their products due to his talented skills and exquisite beauty. Everyone wanted to become famous, but he wasn't one of them. He hated being surrounded by people, and wanted to be alone. He hated how those girls fondled over him like idiots, and detested being ordered around and did things that he did not like. He did not even want to choose this job at all. If not for that stupid old man of his who kept claiming to be his father, he would have ditched this whole thing and walked away.

"Hey, Kanda." He looked up and saw that the manager had finished the talk with the director and was walking over to him. The 22-year-old adult sat down beside him as he brushed his long fringe away and adjusted his spectacles. He then glanced at the business card in the side pocket of his shirt. He reached out and clasped it between his slender fingers, taking it out. The manager just blinked.

"Kanda?"

It read: Jonathan Simpsons.

"Nothing. What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked in a low and monotone voice, but everyone, especially the girls, kept thinking that this tone was one of the factors that brought his manliness out, and squealed like crazy. He could now hear their screams from behind, and shut one of his ears facing that direction using one of his index finger. Jonathan just nodded his head as he continued.

"It seems that...you have earned your holidays," He said as he smiled. Kanda just gave him a bewildered expression.

"Well, that means...that you can have a few days' rest at home. There will be no schedule for you till further notice. Of course, you have to attend your meeting session this Sunday before you enjoy the rest of your days. You earn it." Kanda just stared at the manager for a moment, feeling his heavy heart lighten a little at those words. It might just be a few days, but he could finally have his time to himself.

"So, are you going to visit your father and family then?" He asked. Kanda's happy mood changed instantly.

"Who is going to see that stupid old fool?" He growled, turning away as he glared at the wall in front of him. The last thing that he wanted to think of was that person who kept having that cheeky smile every single day. No matter how he gave him the cold shoulder, he could always keep that porcelain smile on his face without fail. What right did he have to ask him to call him 'father'? He was an orphan to begin with, and he wasn't related to him at all. Furthermore, he was a Japanese, not a British!

"Don't need to be so sensitive about it, Kanda. I could see that he really cares about you."

"Shut up," Kanda hissed.

"Time for shooting, Kanda! You have two more shoots before we call for the day!" The director shouted from his seat. The raven-haired teen put the bottle of mineral water onto an empty seat as he stood up. He brushed his short fringe as he tidied himself up, his strands of hair swaying to his shoulder, before he walked up to the stage once again. His assistant gave him the last make-up, before he stared at the large camera in front of him, ready.

"Let's start!" Sapphire eyes narrowed as he smirked.

xxx

"Thanks for the hard work, everyone!"

After five hours of shooting in this enclosed hall, it was finally the end of his job. Everyone was thanking one another for the effort that they had put in to make this successful. As they were packing up, Kanda was at the corner with Jonathan, putting all his stuffs into his canvas bag before taking out his iPhone to listen to his songs on his way back to his apartment.

"Kanda," Kanda turned to see the director standing behind him. He smiled as he patted his back gently like a parent consoling his own child. It somehow gave him a strange yet warm feeling that he never had.

"Thanks for the effort that you have put in. Without you, this photo shoot will not be a successful one. After the meeting session this Saturday, you can use the few days' holidays to make up for yourself. I really hope you have fun." Kanda cocked his eyebrow, slightly doubting his sentence. What was he talking about? He didn't really have fun doing all of these, and he was just concealing his emotions throughout the whole thing, but it was true that he could now use the holidays to enjoy himself.

"Yeah, I know." He turned and walked out of the door without saying farewell to the other. Jonathan just gave an apologetic smile, before he went after him.

"You could at least say a goodbye to him," Jonathan said, walking beside Kanda as they were going to his car parked a few metres away. Kanda put his earpieces in his ears and began to listen to the music which cooled his nerves and refreshed his mind. He did not hear what his manager was saying.

A brand new raven-coloured sports benz appeared from view, sparkling brightly under the sunlight. Kanda took out the keys and unlocked it, before sitting on the driver's seat. He then switched on the engine which roared into life, echoing through the neighbourhood. Jonathan was hurriedly getting into the car before he was being left out again. The raven-haired teen examined his precious baby, making sure that everything was clean and free of dust and dirt, before he took the gear and drove out of the carpark in full speed.

"U-Uh, Kanda, I just think...that you might be driving a little too fast..." The manager said as he held on to the seat tightly, bracing himself.

"Who cares? And besides, is this the first time? You should have been used to it by now," Kanda replied as he jammed the brakes all of a sudden, skidding the whole car to a halt just right in front of the red traffic light whereby a random old grandmother was slowly crossing the road.

"Yes...I mean, no! It's against the traffic rules to drive this recklessly! You will crash onto something sooner or later!" He warned. Kanda just turned around and gave him a bored look on his face. Seriously, why was his manager behaving this cowardly? He had a license, and there was no way an accident would happen, because he had been driving like this for more than four years! He was like an expert-no, he was definitely an expert, so why was he still worrying about that?

"You are just wasting your time brooding over this for a long time, Manager," He deadpanned. As he turned back to the front, the traffic light was turning green. He switched the gear mode and stepped onto the accelerator a little, getting ready to take off any moment.

"Kanda..." His name trailed off warily, as Jonathan tried to warn him again, but the raven-haired teen just peered at the side mirror and began to smirk. The manager's colour seeped out from his face instantly.

"Don't worry. You are so going to love this for the rest of your life." The traffic light went green, as the sports car made a loud noise and sped off into the deeper part of the neighbourhood, with a random person's shrills piercing through the air. The manager stared at the front with wide fearful eyes as he gripped on the safety belt tightly, screaming. Kanda hissed lowly as he reached out and covered his mouth.

"Stop screaming! What the hell are you doing?"

"This is what I should ask you, young man! Do you want to scare the hell out of me? We aren't saints! Watch out, Kanda!" Kanda turned to the front and swerved to the right just in time to avoid the oncoming car. He glared at the annoying fellow sitting at the back, wondering when he could stop screaming like a girl.

"I told you to stop screaming!"

"Then slow down, damn it! I don't want to die at this early age! I still have so many things to do!" Jonathan whined and pleaded loudly to him. Kanda let out a loud sigh, his finger massaging the middle of his hurting forehead. As he sped down the road, he realised that there were more cars at the lanes, and it was even harder for him to increase his speed. Kanda growled softly as he slammed his hand on the wheel.

"What are you angry at?" Jonathan asked with a frown.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped, continuing to speed through the whole traffic even though it was more congested, from three lanes to two lanes. He stared at the front closely as the car went down into a tunnel. As they emerged out, Kanda turned left and drove across the road, seeing a large college clearly at the right. Many teenagers were walking on the streets, books in their hands as they chatted happily to one another. He concluded that their lessons had just finished.

"Worst," He muttered to himself. As he looked in front, the traffic light was turning red in a few seconds' time. By his character, he would press on the accelerator and speed forward. He wasn't going to waste his precious time waiting for this to finish. Kanda smirked as he adjusted his driver gear, getting ready.

"Kanda, don't tell me..."

"Don't order me around!" Kanda hissed. He had never failed once. He had always succeeded, and this time, he would win again. As the engine roared into life, he began moving forward, gaining speed every second. His long raven hair strands flew up, gliding in the cooling wind.

"W-Watch out, Kanda!" His eyes slowly widened. As his car was going to cross the white line at the traffic light, someone suddenly appeared, walking towards them, and he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed, stepping on the brakes as he was stopping the car, but it was approaching him faster than he thought. He had never expected this to happen.

"Get out of my way!"

The teenager slowly looked up, his eyes gradually widened at the vehicle which was heading for him. Everything just happened instantly, so fast that no one could catch what had exactly happened. The sound of a loud screech was heard across the road loudly, before an explosive crash was heard. As the dust cleared, the sports car was slammed onto a lamp post. Thanks to his excellent driving skills, he was able to minimise the damage. The raven-haired model kicked the door aside as he stepped out, coughing. He then went to assist the manager who had immobilised from the shock.

"There goes my car," He muttered, staring at the wreck. He turned around and was about to snap at that stupid pedestrian for walking out recklessly on the road when he saw a large crowd standing in front of him, surrounding something among them.

"Is he okay?"

"He doesn't look good."

"Is he even alive?"

Kanda raised his eyebrow in slight annoyance at the commotion. He walked over to them and squeezed into the crowd, wondering what had happened. As he pushed himself to the front, his eyes slowly widened in shock at a silver-haired teenager who was lying on the ground, unconscious. His face slowly turned to the side, showing a deep-red raw slash at his eyebrow near to his left eye. Blood was still trickling down his face.

Sally stared at the commotion at the middle of the road, wondering what had happened. Seeing the panicky looks on the people's faces, she had a slight hunch that something bad had happened. The blonde slowly walked to the crowd, squeezing herself inside as she peeked through someone's shoulder. Golden eyes widened as she gasped in horror at the person lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Allen!"

* * *

Hi, this is SingingBlues here! I have brought you a brand new Alternate Universe story on Yullen! Allen was still a college student while Kanda was a full-time model. This is my first time doing a complete Alternate Universe story with the characters starting a brand new life different from the manga, so it's kinda refreshing to explore around different ideas for this story. There is a reason why I titled this story as 'Utopia Romance', which you readers will find out soon enough : The story plot will be progressing slow, around 20 chapters in total. Yullen will not be obvious for the first few chapters but of course, they would eventually be together. Please review to tell me how you feel about the starting of this story! Thank you so much! Everything will be greatly appreciated! :)

And I have updated and changed my profile, so if you have the time and want to know more about me, feel free to visit my profile page. I have also changed my avatar. It's Allen in his new dark-red Exorcist uniform! Kyaa, he just looks so damn smexy! *dancing around like a lunatic* Kanda is my all-time favourite character in DGM, but I love Allen all the same, especially when he's fated to be Kanda's... *cough cough*

Okay shall not rant anymore! Review please! :D

**SingingBlues**


	2. Scars

**Chapter 2: Scars**

_"Everything you can imagine is_ real."**―**_Pablo Picasso__  
_

_xxx  
_

He did not know what happened at that moment. As he was standing in the middle of nowhere, he just saw a car coming towards him. He felt himself floating lightly in the air, as though he was literally flying. A white flash of light blinded his vision, and a few seconds later, the reality began crashing down on him. His eyes snapped open and he gasped out in extreme pain as his entire body fell onto the road hardly. All he could hear were voices buzzing noisily at his ears. His head hurt, as though something hard was hammering at the side of his forehead.

Suddenly, he saw a black figure leaning down towards him. His face shielded the glaring sunlight away, his lips moving as though he was trying to tell him something. He wanted to respond, but realised that he had no energy to do so, and he was seeping out of consciousness. He stared as hard as he could, trying to remember that person's face, before everything went black.

_Oi, are you alright? Oi!_

"Allen! Allen!"

The silver-haired teen moved slightly, his lips parting a little as he let out a soft sigh. His eyes slowly opened as images started to appear. He peered at the plain white room for a while, before shifting his gaze to a teenage girl who was wearing a uniform. He swallowed with difficulty as he tried adjusting his body. He winced and whimpered as pain shot up his body all of a sudden.

"Where..."

"You are in the hospital. How are you feeling right now?" There was a foreign voice from the other side of the bed. Allen glanced at the person wearing in plain white as he was writing something on the memo pad. A woman wearing white as well was standing beside him. He groaned as he touched his warm forehead, wondering what had exactly happened. His mind was just in a blank state, not recalling anything.

"Uh, not good? It hurts...everywhere," He muttered softly. He just nodded his head in reply, as he turned to check on the medical equipment beside the bed.

"Looks like there isn't anything serious, just a slight concussion. You can be discharged after a few days' of observation here." He and the woman in white stepped out of the room once they had finished. Allen just stared at them in silence, before he turned to the teenage girl who was wearing the same college uniform as him.

"Uh, you are..." Her eyes widened in shock. She gasped as she grabbed his hands in agitation, startling him.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Sally, your senior! I witnessed everything from behind, and I'm still slightly shaken. Oh, are you alright Allen?" He coughed as he gave a weak smile, redrawing his hands from hers. He then remembered that she was one of his best friends in school. Allen moved his hands as he struggled to sit up. She hurried over and put the pillow upwards, supporting him at the same time.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Don't scare me like this again, Allen. This should teach you a lesson not to read something when you are crossing the road. You might not have realised this, but you always do that," She lectured as she folded her arms, angry at his action. He just smiled again as he muttered an apology.

"There was a large crowd surrounding you. It was so hard approaching you, but there was someone who managed to get you out and sent you to a hospital. And you will never guess who that person was," She said as she stared at the ceiling, showing such an exaggerating expression on her face. Allen just blinked, not understanding what she was saying.

"So?" He frowned as he touched the side of his forehead, recovering something from his memory. Someone was there, looking anxiously at him while the accident occurred. It was so dark that he couldn't get to see his face. He grimaced as he bit his lip, wondering who he was. Who was this person calling out to him?

"It's him!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Allen asked in bewilderment. She was silent for a moment, before she turned around, masking a serious expression on her face.

"It's him. Kanda Yuu, that famous Japanese model. I can't believe that I actually saw him on the streets!" She wailed and screamed as she jumped in excitement. Moments later, a nurse came in and asked her to lower her voice. She stopped laughing as she apologised. Allen just stared at the ceiling blankly, his mind wandering back to that particular part of his broken memory when someone was desperately calling out for him.

_Oi, are you alright? Oi!_

"I can't remember," The silver-haired teen answered softly, wincing in slight pain as he felt his throbbing head. She just stared at him in disappointment, before she sighed and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"You really cannot remember anything in regards to the accident?" She asked again. Allen nodded his head. All he could recall was voices and dark figures and faces. After that, he found himself here. The silver-haired teen ran his fingers through his silver hair, confused.

"Never mind. I'm so glad that you are okay now. Do take a good rest!" She stood up and patted his shoulders lightly. Allen just smiled and waved as she walked out of the room. As the doors slowly closed with a click, his hand stopped as the smile faltered. He touched the front of his forehead as he winced at the excruciating pain. It was currently Monday. He wondered whether he was in good condition to help out at the fair on Sunday. Even so, he would definitely come, because he needed money for his daily expenses. He wasn't one rich kid. He had to earn his own money.

_It's him. Kanda Yuu._

Allen chuckled as he shook his head. How would a famous celebrity be there and helped him when he was unconscious? He should have his own business to do then to care for a student who wasn't even related to him. The silver-haired teen turned and looked out of the window, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The manager walked along the corridor warily, avoiding people's gazes as nurses and doctors were streaming in and out of the rooms and lifts. Patients were walking around the place, some sitting down on benches staring into space. He then turned to the left and saw the raven-haired man wearing black shades standing in view. He walked to him and stood beside him, leaning to him as he tried not to get anyone's attention.

"So how is he?" Kanda asked.

"He is just suffering from a concussion. It was heard that he will be alright in a few days' time. Do you want to visit him?" Jonathan asked. The raven-haired man snorted in reply as he adjusted his black shades and walked towards the exit, ignoring his words.

"He was the one who suddenly appear out of the blue. It isn't my fault."

"You still dare to say that!" He hissed softly. The manager looked around, before he walked closer to him and whispered,"You are the one who caused all of these. Don't you think you should go and apologise?"

"No." They stepped out of the hospital. A black sedan was there, waiting for them. As they entered and closed the doors, Kanda took out the black shades and brushed some of his raven hair strands to the back of his left shoulder. The manager took out his cap which was meant for disguise, making a face at that attitude.

"How can you say that when you are the one who caused everything? I have told you to slow down, yet you never listen! Now, it _really _happened! You should be glad that this news does not spread to the media, or else the consequence will be dire!" Jonathan snapped in anger. Kanda just grunted as he covered one of his ears which was facing the manager's direction, shutting off his loud voice which was causing him to have a headache. What was he making a fuss of? Nothing had happened right? It wasn't as if he caused someone's death.

"Don't give me this type of expression! I'm worried for your reputation, Kanda. If news like this leak out, your career will be gone forever. This is a crucial period when you are just starting to pick up and becoming famous," Jonathan warned as he took out some documents from his bag and started to read. Kanda just rolled his eyes in slight boredom, choosing not to answer this question as he stared at the streets outside the window.

Frankly, he didn't really want to be famous. Being a model wasn't his ideal job, because he was constantly exposed to the crowd. He did not have any privacy at all. From the day he started to train to be a professional model, he had changed his phone number for twenty times and moved houses for five times just to get away from those fans who were disturbing his leisure days at home. Even if he hated socialising with people, he had to force himself to do that. His life was disrupted, all thanks to a certain old man. If it was not because of earning good money from it, he would have quit this job.

He glanced outside, seeing teenagers who were slightly younger than him walking and playing with one another. They wouldn't care about what was happening around them. They just did what they wanted, and no one would notice them anyway. He would sometimes envy the life that they were living, and wished that if he had the choice, he would do the same way. At this, he let out a soft sigh.

"What is it?" The manager asked. He did not answer, continuing to stare outside as he leaned lightly against the car door. His mind slowly recalled that moment when his car crashed onto that silver-haired teenager who was probably three years younger than him. To be honest, he was slightly taken aback, because it happened too fast that he couldn't control it, and when that teenager collapsed onto the ground in a pool of blood, he couldn't help but call out towards him, hoping that he would hear him. Now when he thought of it, he wondered why he did that.

He spotted a mother tending to her child on the streets. His eyes narrowed as he stared elsewhere. It wasn't the same as that time. No matter how many times he called her, she would never wake up again.

"After your one week's break, you will be taking a music video together with a singer in . It should be her...second debut. This would let you gain more experience and secure your position as a professional at the same time. Hmm..." Jonathan's words trailed off as his hands were searching something, before he took out a folder with a small photo clipped at the side.

"There! She is the singer who will be in the music video." Kanda took the folder and flipped it open, seeing the first page. A photo of a pretty olive-haired girl was displayed in view. He looked down, his eyes narrowing slightly as he read out her name.

"Lenalee Lee..."

"Yes, that is her name! She is famous, and almost everyone want to get close to her! Guys would want to take her as their girlfriend! I'm...one of her fans too," Jonathan said with a slight creepy smile, his eyes glimmering in happiness. The raven-haired man just stared at him with disgust, deciding to ignore him as he looked at the document instead. He read through her particulars briefly, knowing that she was an Asian mixed. She founded her career when she was fourteen, and had been singing and acting ever since that day. He put the folder aside as he stretched himself and closed his eyes. Well, he wasn't interested in her anyway. He would do his job, and all would be done.

"Many people will envy you for this."

"It's just my job. I'm not interested in her." Jonathan blinked as he turned and stared at him in slight shock. Kanda continued flipping the pages of the documents. He then looked up, shooting a glare at the blonde who had been staring at him in silence for a while.

"What?" Jonathan just gulped, before he came near him and whispered.

"Perhaps...you like men?" Kanda's eyes went wide with shock. He growled angrily as he snapped the whole folder shut and threw it over his head instantly. Jonathan gasped, catching the flying papers hurriedly as he stared at the raven-haired man in astonishment. It was meant to be a joke, and he had always wanted to see how he reacted, but he hadn't thought that the Asian model would take it so seriously.

"I realised that you have been talking too much these days, Jonathan. There are some things that you can say, and there are some things that you _cannot _say. And one more thing," He turned to his manager and leaned closer towards him. Jonathan swallowed nervously as he slowly backed away, till his back leaned against the car door. Kanda continued to move forward, until his face was just a few centimetres away from his. He then stopped, before a smirk appeared.

"I am...not gay." Jonathan tried to maintain his calm expression as he slowly nodded his head. Kanda showed an eerie smile as he returned to his seat, whistling happily to himself as though nothing had happened. Noting that the raven-haired man was staring elsewhere, he looked outside the window, letting out a sigh. A little sunlight was starting to seep inside, brightening up the insides of the car. As he stared at the reflections of two people, he couldn't help but notice Kanda.

_I am...not gay._

His heart thumped hardly in response. Jonathan's eyes slowly widened as he shifted his body, facing the front. He knew that Kanda wasn't gay, but why was he feeling slightly disappointed? He leaned against the couch as he covered his eyes by his arm, the strands of golden hair brushing against his skin.

The car slowly stopped to a halt as they arrived Kanda's house. Making sure that no anonymous person was there waiting for him, the manager opened the door and gestured him to come out. Kanda slowly stepped out, staring at the grand white terrace house which was his home. There would be no schedule from now on, and no one to be bothered from today onwards. As he thought of these, his heart fluttered lightly and a smile spread across his radiant face.

"Kanda?" Kanda turned to Jonathan who called. His eyes widened at the smile that he had just seen, wondering whether he was seeing the wrong things in daylight. He just shook his head, following the raven-haired man into his house.

Everything was arranged neatly in order, and he was still slightly amazed at how Kanda could tidy and keep his whole house clean, without a single speck of dust in sight. That guy always had a problem with his attitude, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose sight of what he should do. Jonathan sank onto the soft couch and sighed, feeling slightly lightheaded due to the lack of sleep to prepare for the coming event.

"I told you countless times to wear slippers when you step into my house," Kanda said as he threw a pair of slippers on the floor. He gave an apologetic smile as he wore the slippers and stretched his tired legs from the long hours of work. Kanda came back with a cup of green tea as he put it on the coffee table for him to drink.

"So what are you planning to do during your short break?" He asked. Kanda settled down on the couch and brought up today's newspaper to read.

"I'm not sure. Probably staying at home." Jonathan frowned.

"Staying at home again? You should come out and walk around once in a while! There is plenty of time to go out and do some shopping? Or you can ask your friends out for a date as well...Kanda?"

The raven-haired man was not really listening to his conversation, his eyes fixed onto the headlines from the newspaper. Jonathan sighed, giving up on persuading the obstinate man as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the second floor, where he saw four rooms. He strolled across the narrow passage in slight curiosity, finding an opened room which was presumed to be Kanda's. He took a slight peek, curious on what was inside.

The manager slowly pushed the door which was already opened slightly, making a soft creaking sound. He went in and looked around. There was a super-single bed, a desk for him to work on, shelves of books for him to read and an unknown sword leaning at the side of his drawer. He was slightly shocked that Kanda possessed such a dangerous thing, and wondered whether it was just a replica for decoration. The blonde stepped up in caution, his hand slowly reached out and touched the surface of it, feeling the extreme smoothness of the silver blade. As his fingers trailed the sharp edge of the sword, he hissed in pain, redrawing his hand away immediately as he sucked on his thumb which was cut instantly.

"That's so dangerous. You won't know what will happen if I make Kanda angry. Maybe he would just use his sword and slice me into pieces." At this, his body trembled. Jonathan turned, deciding to put his attention elsewhere to avoid imagining too much. His gaze wandered at his desk, seeing a very clean and nice wooden surface, bringing it a shine. He then saw a small photo frame of a little raven-haired boy smiling. Beside him was a rather beautiful raven-haired woman who was clasping that boy's hand. Jonathan stopped as he stared at it for a second, before taking it up by his hands and looked at it.

"Such a beautiful woman. She must be Kanda's mother. But..." He knew what had happened between this son and his mother. Because of certain matters, she ran out of the road and was knocked down by a car. She died instantly.

Now that he thought of it, the accident which happened today was rather similar to the one that happened to his mother. As he saw that teenager lying on the floor with a pool of blood beside him, that stoic expression changed instantly and he was horrified at what he saw. He wondered whether this accident brought him back to that painful past that he couldn't avoid. It wasn't his fault, yet he knew that Kanda blamed himself for not able to protect his beloved mother to the end.

Somehow, he hoped that Kanda could let it go and move on.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jonathan jumped as he turned and saw Kanda standing by the door. He laughed as he put down the photo frame quickly.

"Nothing! I just want to see what a typical model's room would be."

"More like sneaking around?" Kanda asked in suspicion as he went in and looked at him sternly. As Jonathan was about to explain, Kanda looked behind and noticed the photo frame which had been moved. He turned and glared at him.

"You just...touched my stuff?" Kanda demanded angrily as he glared at him.

"N-No, I just look at it. Don't overreact over this, Kanda..."

"I invite you to my house does not mean that you can touch my things!" Kanda hissed as he took the photo frame, opening the drawer and threw it inside, before shutting it with a loud slam.

"Get out," The raven-haired man said coldly with an emotionless gaze.

Jonathan wanted to say something, but the fact that he opened his secret once again was something that he shouldn't do. He slowly walked out, knowing that he shouldn't probe about this, but something within him just wouldn't let this matter rest. Whether he was going to be chased out of this house and never to step in again or not, he had to say it.

"Even though it was wrong of me to touch your things, but why are you so agitated over a plain photo frame? To you, it should be just a mere past. Isn't it?" His frown deepened as Kanda turned and stared at him darkly. He knew he shouldn't continue, but he couldn't bear to see him staying at that same place, unable to move on.

"That accident isn't your fault. She died because an incoming car was approaching her at a fast speed. You know that fully well."

Sapphire eyes widened in shock. How did he know his past so well?

"Why you..."

"Why do I know about this even though you didn't say it? I checked it out. When you enter a working industry, especially a modelling company where you are going to be exposed, all of your issues must be declared so that we can judge you more objectively. I read your resume, but I have a hunch that you are still hiding something, so I approached your father -" Before he could finish his words, he felt a hard punch on his face which sent him flying to the nearby cupboard. Jonathan winced as he touched his bruised face, feeling his head spinning in continuous circles as white stars flashed across his vision.

"Y-You...You checked on me?" Kanda asked in disbelief. He could not believe that he had betrayed his trust on him.

"It's the rules! You should know that! I have no choice as well. But...I wish that you shouldn't dwell too much on the past and move on. It wouldn't bring...bring your mother back to life. I know that she also want you to let it go and move on with life..."

"What? Forget?" Kanda asked sarcastically as though it was a laughing matter. "It is a nightmare which has haunted me over the years. It is something that I _couldn't _forget, no matter how I tried to erase it. How can a third party understand the feelings I have for so many years?" Kanda yelled as he turned and stared at him coldly. Jonathan looked at the ground, feeling guilty for what he had done. It was as though he had reopened Kanda's wounds forcefully, one by one. That radiant smile was long gone, replaced by an agonising expression on his pale face. He wondered whether he had done the right thing.

"Are you satisfied?" Kanda finished weakly, before he leaned against the wall, covering his face. The manager slowly got up to his feet as he walked up to him. As he reached out towards him, wanting to chase away his sadness, he stopped. He was the one who dug up his past. He was the one who should disappear from his sight. The blonde slowly redrew his hand, as he turned and walked out of the room.

As the door closed, Kanda revealed his face as he turned to the window and stared at the dull, greyish sky which was about to rain, muttering that particular word which he hadn't said for a very long time - a secret which he had forbid himself to say.

"Mother..."

* * *

The raven-haired man did not know why the hell he was here in the early morning, but before he knew it, he was standing at the front doors of the hospital, staring inside the large corridor of the building. Doctors and nurses were rushing all over the place, too busy to notice that he was here. Furthermore, he was wearing a plain shirt with a jacket over his shoulders and a black jeans. Right now, he looked like ordinary people on a random street. Or rather, he did not stand out as much compared to the days when he was working as a model.

Kanda stepped into the hospital, looking around cautiously to check that no one was following him. Not even his manager should find out about this matter, partly because he did not want to lose his pride and ruin his image, and he did not want to listen to his endless lectures about revealing himself in the public for too many times etc.

He slipped some of his raven blue strands behind his ears, making sure that he wasn't noticed by anyone. The raven-haired man paced slowly, looking at the patient rooms which looked exactly similar. He wondered which room that silver-haired teen was staying. Kanda peered at the counter, wondering whether he should ask. People might recognise him instantly by his monotone voice, but there was no choice. He couldn't just call Jonathan and ask either.

Kanda stopped at the counter and just stared at the nurse with a blank expression. The nurse looked up and blinked.

"Yes?" She finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you know which room the silver-haired teenager, who was warded yesterday, was staying?" He asked. She blinked again and was silent for a moment, seems to be in a daze. He wondered whether she had heard his words. Kanda grunted in slight frustration and was about to repeat himself again when the nurse suddenly replied back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just...I'm slightly surprised that Allen has a friend like you."

_Allen? So that was his name._

"He is in room 42. Do you want me to lead you there?" She asked politely.

"No, it's okay. I can go there myself," Kanda answered quickly as he walked off, searching for the room. As he followed the direction signs at the ceiling, he found the room which was just at the corner of the corridor. He cleared his throat as he looked around in suspicion, before he gripped the doorknob and pulled slightly.

"I'm alright. Ah, just a slight concussion. I will be discharged later in the evening. Yeah."

He saw the silver-haired teen sitting up on the bed, chatting on the phone. He looked rather well and good to him. Kanda adjusted his shades as he scoffed, wondering why he was worried for him. It was his very first time getting anxious and guilty over someone. Worse, someone whom was not even an acquaintance to him. But he was...glad that he was alright. At least this lifted him off the heavy guilt that he had to bear if this accident had side effects.

"Don't worry too much about me. Yeah, see you in school tomorrow," Allen said with a smile as he took down the cellphone and put it on the small table at the side of the bed. As he adjusted himself on the bed, he noticed some movements coming from the door. The silver-haired teen looked up, only to see the door opened slightly. No one was there. He blinked in slight bewilderment.

"Is it my imagination?" He wondered.

Kanda stood by the wall, wondering why he was doing this. He sighed as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, leaning his head against the wall for a moment. He rubbed his face with his hand in frustration, his mind replaying the scene when the accident happened this morning again and again. As he saw how the car hit the silver-haired teen repeatedly, he could vaguely see the shadow of his mother being knocked down many times till he couldn't count anymore.

He turned and was about to leave when the door suddenly opened. Kanda stopped in his tracks, seeing a shadow beside him. As the raven-haired man slowly turned around, he saw Allen standing at the door, staring at him with astonished silver eyes.

"Who...are you?"

* * *

A/N: Lol, Kanda is just too nice to come and visit our dear Allen... Well, there is finally progress between the two of them... ^^

This chapter mostly focuses more on Kanda. Slightly emotional, but there will be more of Allen's POV in future chapters! The rest of the canon characters will also be introduced in this story very soon! Stay tuned!

One reviewer asked me whether this story will be focusing on many OCs. Well, there is only one OC at the time being, which is Sally. Tim is the short form for Timothy. So sorry for the confusion! I won't be focusing too much on creating OC in this story.

Please review and tell me what you think! :) Apologies if there is any spellings error or grammar mistake spotted!

Title will be changed from 'Utopia Romance' to 'Utopia' only!

**SingingBlues**


	3. Lavi

**Chapter 3: Lavi **

_"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." __―Albert Einstein_

_-Utopia-  
_

He heard sounds buzzing annoyingly in the silence. His head began to throb painfully as the irritating noises which began blasting thunderously at his ears all of a sudden, worsening his headache which was coming back to haunt him once again. He let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes, blinking at the blurry vision swirling in front of him which somehow looked a little funny. His frown slowly deepened as he glanced at the source of the blasting noise―his cell phone on the small table which had been ringing for a few minutes.

"Damn, who is it..." Allen muttered in irritation as he reached over to take his phone. It had better not be from those insurance companies or promoters who somehow had the capability to advertise their own products for hours without stopping their mouths, or else they would definitely pay for disturbing his beauty sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro. It's me, Timothy. I heard from Sally that you are hospitalised due to a car accident. Are you feeling okay now?"

"Oh, Tim. Yeah, I'm alright, just a slight concussion. I will be discharged later in the evening."

"I see. I'm so glad you are alright!" He could hear a soft sigh of relief coming from the receiver, showing how worried his friend was. At this, Allen felt slightly guilty at himself―he almost screamed out phrases of vulgarities he was thinking in his mind to that particular person who dared to call him when he was in the middle of his dreams―with his favourite idol, Lenalee Lee.

"Allen?"

"No, I'm really fine," The silver-haired teen replied quickly, fingering with the soft edge of the shirt which was a little too large for him. He seriously wanted to get out of the hospital and return to school as soon as possible. It was slightly awkward not having anything to do all of a sudden, and the heavy stench of medicine and chloroform which was normally used for sterilising the wards was probably going to make his current condition worse. And staying in the hospital brought back memories which he did not want to remember.

"Okay. I shall see you tomorrow then. Call me or Sally if you need anything."

"Don't worry too much about me. Yeah, see you in school tomorrow."

Allen took down the phone, pressing the button to end off the call. He stared at the current background picture of his phone which was a photo of him and his deceased foster father, Mana, before he let out a soft sigh, snapping it shut and putting it back onto the table. It wasn't him to linger at the past which had already happened, but whenever he saw that particular photo―even if it was only a mere glimpse―he would always recall back the happy moments they shared, and the mistake he made which sent Mana straight to his death. Even though it was purely an accident, it was indirectly caused from him, and he couldn't stop blaming himself ever since it happened.

Suddenly, he caught something at the door. Allen looked up, seeing a shadow lingering around. It was probably someone who wanted to visit him, but why wouldn't he just come in already? The friends he had known for years wouldn't be _that _shy and hesitant, or was he mistaken for another person who was just standing close by? Silver eyes was about to look away when he saw strands of raven flying through the small gap.

He blinked in slight bewilderment. That person was standing right at his door, yet he did not want to come in at all? Now, it really perked his interest in finding out who that mysterious person really was. Since his sleepiness was completely disrupted by that phone call, he must well checked it out to feed his current boredom for the entire evening. Allen slipped his feet into the slippers as he got out of bed, walking towards the shadow behind the door. He stopped by the door, his hand gripping the metal handle as he slowly pulled it aside.

The silver-haired teen was slightly...stunned at what he saw. He wasn't sure how to address the gender of the feminine figure who was leaning slightly on the wall, his―or _her_―hair fluttering lightly in the air before landing gently on his―or _her_―shoulders. The sudden noise from the door must have startled the person as the figure slowly turned around. Their gazes met, and silver eyes couldn't help but widen as he stared at the natural beauty of a young man who was presented in front of him.

"Is this person...really a male?" He wondered in slight doubt. If she was a female, blood would burst out from his nostrils and he would faint from loss of blood right on the spot.

"Who...are you?" Allen slowly asked in slight hesitation, not very sure why he was feeling so damn nervous till his words came out as a stutter. His face suddenly felt warm, and he could not look up at the person properly, though he couldn't comprehend why.

Receiving no answer from the other for the next few minutes, Allen looked up, only to see that the person was already gone. He blinked in slight confusion, stepping back into his ward as he closed the door quietly behind him. He put the slippers aside as he slipped inside the warm bed, lost in his thoughts.

"Who could he be?" From his clothes, he looked like a normal teenager. Was he his classmate? Allen searched through his thoughts in his head, but no such person as beautiful as him came to his mind.

He slapped himself inwardly. What was he exactly thinking? Beautiful? Allen shook his head vigorously, reminding himself to stay on topic. However, he couldn't forget that face of his no matter how he tried to erase it. He let out a loud sigh as he laid on bed and ruffled his hair messily, wondering what he was doing. He turned to the side as he stared blankly at the sun hanging in the afternoon sky, having the same question in his head.

"Who is that person?"

.

_-Utopia-_

.

Kanda cursed under his breath as he wore his shades, stepping out of the hospital. He must be crazy, coming here for the sake of this person whom he did not even know, just to relieve his guilt for knocking him over on the road. As he walked down the slope, he saw a vending machine by the side of the road. He approached it, seeing different types of beverages in line. He put in some coins, before he punched a button hardly. A loud sound was heard at the bottom.

He put the few strands of his hair behind his earlobe as he bent down and took the metal can drink, opening it. As he gulped down the cold liquid down his throat, he felt as though everything was alive once again. He grinned, before he took out his headphone and put it on, listening to the metal beats which liftened up his mood instantly. Rather than to ponder about it, it was best to forget everything―both the accident and what had happened in the hospital just now.

He stopped at the traffic light. As he waited for it to turn green, he turned to the left, seeing a large crowd over the large space in front of the shopping mall. They were mostly guys, and they seemed to be screaming over something rather hysterically. Kanda frowned, wondering what was happening over there. It was his first very few times outside and he had seldom seen street performances before.

After a few minutes, the traffic light turned green, signalling them to cross. The raven-haired teen clasped his sling bag as he walked across, his eyes gazing at that crowded area. One side of him wanted to find out what it was, but the other side of him thought that it was probably a fair and told him not to waste his time.

"It's Lenalee Lee!" A girl suddenly screamed as she ran towards the crowd.

"Lenalee...Lee?" Somehow, this name sounded familiar. Kanda raised his eyebrow and stepped forward, deciding to take a look. He growled softly in irritation as he brushed against many shoulders of these crazy people screaming hysterically for a certain name, until he came up to the front of the small stage. He looked up and saw someone singing on the stage.

A beautiful girl with long, olive-coloured hair. He was somehow captivated for a second.

She tilted her head as she closed her eyes, her voice filled with heavy emotions as she spun around the stage in small, graceful steps. He couldn't deny that she was quite good. It was the first time he was interested in something insignificant as this. In normal situations, he wouldn't even be bothered by it. Kanda glanced at her and gave a small smirk, stepping forward towards the stage.

As she turned, their gazes met. Violet eyes seemed to widen slightly by his sudden appearance. He wondered whether she recognised him in this 'peasant' form, though it might solely be his attractive looks that stunned her for a moment. Kanda turned and walked out of the annoying crowd, feeling a little better after the trip to the hospital. At the same time, the music ended as well and everyone screamed and shouted for her to repeat again. The raven-haired man sighed, deciding not to dwell here any longer.

"Please wait a moment!"

He halted in his steps at a voice coming from behind. Kanda turned, finding himself staring at the olive-haired singer that he had seen just now.

"You are...the infamous Asian model, Kanda Yuu right?" She asked. Sapphire eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was no way one could have recognise him in this form. Although he hated being dressed in such an un-professional way, it had certainly helped him in many countless situations.

Hearing no reply from the other, she just laughed sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by her question.

"Well, I just thought you look like of familiar so I just asked..."

"Yes," Kanda answered immediately, perhaps too fast than she had expected. Lenalee blinked for a few seconds, before she stared at him in slight astonishment.

"Eh?"

Kanda took a step forward, taking down his shades. His sapphire eyes shimmered brightly in the sunlight.

"I'm Kanda Yuu. What do you want from me?" The raven-haired man swayed to the side before flashing out a small yet dazzling smirk which completely brought out his cool character. Lenalee froze, her eyes widening in shock and slight horror. She had known that Kanda was a marvelous model who really showed what he really had, but she never expected this man to be so stunningly beautiful even though he was presented in such an ordinary form.

He was definitely a pro.

"U-Uh, I just wanted to tell you that you are going to have a shoot with me next week. I was slightly...surprised to see you here. I mean...here..." The olive-haired girl said with a bashful smile, her gaze averting at the road in slight awkwardness as she tried engaging a conversation with him. Being the international icon among teenagers and young adults, there was no way a famous celebrity like him would be walking around on a random street, so she was slightly surprised to be able to see him here.

"I was around here for some matters. I'm going back now anyway." Lenalee looked up, seeing that Kanda had taken his leave. She rubbed the side of her forehead in bewilderment, feeling a little disappointed at the same time. Though she had debuted at least a couple of months ago, it seemed that this guy totally did not know her one bit.

"Oh, and one more thing."

She blinked as she turned to the raven-haired man who stopped. The dark raven curls moved lightly in the rustling wind as Kanda turned around and looked at her with a strong gaze.

"Your singing is good."

Her eyes widened. He turned around and left the place soon after, but she never left her position even after a few minutes passed. Her crowd of fans were screaming behind her, wanting her attention, yet all she was thinking of right now was the raven-haired man and his comments about her. His feelings were just conveyed into simple words, yet she had a hunch that she would never forget them ever in her life.

Lenalee sighed as she smiled.

She looked forward to seeing him for the music video shoot tomorrow.

.

_-Utopia-_

.

"WHAT?" Sally screamed out, almost dropping the vase of flowers in her hands. Allen gasped as he reached out and caught hold of the vase before it fell onto the floor. He shook his head as he placed it onto the side drawer at the side of the bed carefully, contemplating on the extra expenses he had to pay if this beautiful porcelain vase broke into little pieces. He then stared back at his friend who was still staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth wide open in shock.

"What?" He asked in bewilderment. Sally shook her head as she pulled a chair to sit on, before she faced him again.

"What...what did you say just now? You said that you saw...a raven-haired man at the door?"

Allen blinked as he felt his chin, nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, that's what I saw. I'm not sure whether that person's a male or a female..." The silver-haired teen stopped abruptly as Sally grabbed both of his hands and pulled him closer to her. He frowned slightly, not getting the reason why she was acting so hyped up at the mention of this 'Asian model'. Apart from his good looks, which he really had to admit after getting a closer lookup at that guy just now, he was just one ordinary person. What was in that guy which made all these girls bow down to him willingly?

"Allen, you...you totally do not understand just how fortunate you are," Sally murmured with a soft sigh, a dreamy smile appearing on her face. Allen cringed at this sweet feeling as he shook away her hands immediately. In addition, such idolisation was a little...creepy. Somehow, he began to sympathise that Asian model. His daily lifestyle would always be on the watch. He would always be constantly compared and reviewed by the people. Of course, being a famous person known by all, there was no way he could have a private life of his own.

"What...is his name?" He asked in curiosity.

"Kanda Yuu." Silver eyes widened slightly. He was a Japanese.

"Such a beautiful name right? It suits him perfectly!"

"It's just a name," Allen rolled his eyes as he deadpanned. "Furthermore, names do not tell one's personality." He remembered what Mana had taught him in the past. The appearance does not tell everything. They have to go deeper and understand his or her character throughout before they can find out what kind of person he or she actually is. He understood this a little, because when he stared into that raven-haired man's eyes, he could somehow notice a slight flicker of emotions, as though he was trying to mask something. That pair of sapphire eyes looked rather sorrowful and pained as well.

"Aah, I really want to look at him in person!" Sally said, her brows furrowing deeply as she beamed in excitement, ignoring his conversation completely. She was probably envious of him for able to meet him this coming Sunday regarding the official meeting. He was not interested in seeing him anyway, but why would he be appearing in the hospital, and strangely, at the door of his ward? He wouldn't just be here by mistake.

"I have to text this big news to my friends! They will be shocked to hear this!" Sally exclaimed as she grabbed her phone, composing a new message.

"You don't need to do this, Sally. It doesn't...sound good," Allen replied, hesitant in what she was going to do.

"Why not? We have to find out why he came to this hospital!" She answered, her eyes focusing on the small screen of her phone as her fingers were busily pressing the keyboard of her iPhone.

"But...we are intruding on his privacy, and it isn't our business to interfere," Allen said, though he wondered why he said this. He should be curious on not why Kanda was present in this hospital this afternoon, but why he _appeared _at his ward just now. It wasn't just a mere coincidence. There must be something more to it. He did not look like he was injured, and there was no one accompanying him, which means that he was here for personal matters. But for what, he did not know.

_There was a large crowd surrounding you. It was so hard approaching you, but there was someone who managed to get you out and sent you to a hospital. And you will never guess who that person was!_

Allen frowned. Was he related to the accident?

"Hey, you mentioned that he...that person called Kanda was the one who sent me to the hospital after the accident?" He asked. Sally stopped what she was doing as she looked up at him.

"I don't know what happened, but somehow, he was just there, carrying you up and placing you at the side of the road, waiting for the ambulance to come. Why?"

_Oi! Are you alright? Oi!_

Now that he thought about it, he recalled that there was someone who was calling out for him before he slipped into comatose. Though that voice was deep and monotone, it felt soothing and comforting for him, because he knew that someone would be with him when he was unconscious. So...that person calling out for him was...that raven-haired man who came by just now?

"If he was the person who saved me just now, why didn't he come in? I would have thanked him in person!" Allen muttered in puzzlement.

"What are you mumbling about?" Sally asked.

"No, nothing!" Allen said instantly and smiled. She would definitely make a big fuss out of it if he told her that Kanda came by this afternoon. He felt the thick yet smooth bandages which was wrapped at the left side of his head that covered his left eye and sighed. When he got to meet him on Sunday, if possible, he would like to thank him for saving him.

"Do you need me to be here to help you tomorrow when you are discharged?" Sally asked.

"No. It's not necessary," Allen ran his fingers through his silver locks of hair as he shook his head.

"You should depend on your friends once in a while, Allen. It's not as if you are alone," Sally said with a soft smile.

"You know I don't like that," Allen replied with a frown. Depending on others was the last thing that he wanted. Ever since Mana died, he knew that he had to take care of himself and not be a burden to the others. The blonde just sighed, deciding not to say further.

"I heard that Kanda is going to be featured in a music video (MV) with Lenalee Lee! Their roles are lovers, but their relationship is rather complicated. It's according to the new song that Lenalee is going to sing in her new album coming out this November!" Sally said in excitement as she stood up and jumped around the room.

Silver eyes widened.

"You just said...Lenalee Lee?" Allen asked hesitantly, wondering whether he was hearing wrongly.

"Correct! It is their first time collaborating together! I really hope this will go well! They are so well-matched!" Her golden eyes shone brightly as she sat down on the chair again, staring at the ceiling in a daze. Allen stared at his fingers touching the covers, his mind drifting back to the fateful day when he met Lenalee in coincidence. She was one of their students in the collage he was studying in, but due to her good grades and her career, she was allowed to come to school any time she wanted, thus she rarely appeared in school. The moment he saw her, he knew that she was different from them. She had that aura which attracted people to like her, and he was no exception. From that day onwards, he wanted to meet her again, and this time, he wanted to make friends with her.

"Aah, I know you like Lenalee Lee!" Sally said with a sly grin. Allen blushed slightly, shaking his head vigorously.

"No! It's only..." Allen said, trying to defend himself.

"Don't need to lie to me. It is so obvious from looking at your face. You aren't good at hiding your emotions, Allen!" She laughed. Allen looked away, feeling rather embarrassed being teased by his friend. He also did not like the fact that he could not hide his feelings very well nowadays. It hadn't been like this since Mana died, but after coming to this neighbourhood and knowing everyone here, he started to open up to people whom he met, and he realised that they were really nice and helpful.

If only he could meet up with Lenalee once. Allen bit his lip, thinking.

"She probably would turn up this Sunday during the official meeting. After all, this meeting is to advertise their new collaboration between the agency of Kanda and Lenalee! And of course, I will definitely be there as well!" Sally said as she stood up and started dancing to herself. Allen stared blankly at the wall in front of him, not knowing what to say. This was definitely a good chance for him to meet her again. His heart fluttered lightly, feeling a sudden tinge of happiness overwhelming him. Now, he was grateful for Timothy to introduce such a good temporary job to him! Should he thank Kanda as well?

Though, he had some doubts which he wanted to ask him as well. Why would the raven-haired man be here out of randomness? He knew that it would be rather difficult for a celebrity to be outside alone, thus he had no obligation to visit him or whatsoever. Even if he saved him when the accident happened, he was only there to help. They were just strangers.

So...why?

.

_-Utopia-_

.

The alarm clock rang noisily through the quiet, enclosed white room for a few minutes. There was a soft grunt heard beneath the quilt, before a hand slowly stretched out and touched the table where the noise seemed to come from, his fingers tapping along the smooth marble surface as he searched quickly and roughly for that alarm clock which was disturbing his precious sleep. He felt something slip past his hand, before a loud thud was heard as books fell onto the wooden floor. Still, he continued searching for that noisy alarm clock to shut off that piercing sound which was slowly getting on his nerves. Getting impatient, he slammed his hand on the table, knocking the alarm clock off as it crashed onto the floor. The noise soon stopped. Not caring what happened to the fate of his alarm clock, his hand slid back beneath the covers as he fell asleep once again...

...only to be awakened by the rings of his cell phone.

"Damn..." The redhead cursed softly under his breath. With his eyes closed, he searched for his phone, and once got hold of it, threw it as far as possible. He could hear a soft clang as the gadget had probably hit the glass of the window. He might need to fix that, but he did not care for now. All he wanted now was his precious sleeping time which was desperately needed after many nights of rushing through his works nonstop. He was not going to allow anything to disturb him right now.

He was about to sleep when heavy knocks were heard at the door. Not again. Lavi shifted on his comfy bed, deciding to ignore it, but the knocks seemed to be getting harder and he soon found himself unable to get to sleep.

"Can you please shut the fuck up? For goodness sake I need to fucking sleep right now!" He yelled.

"You know it's an important day today, and if you continue like this, I shall not hesitate to kick open this door and you are going to be the one paying the bills!" A bellow was heard behind the door, loud enough to wake him up immediately.

He opened an eye slightly. It was his gramps, and he really meant what he said. Lavi grunted in slight displeasure as he emerged from the thick and warm covers, rubbing the drool away at the side of his lips. He then stretched himself and let out a huge yawn, before he got out of his bed and slowly walked to the door. As he opened, he was greeted by the sight of the stern old man who was glaring at him.

"Morning, gramps," Lavi called out, not bothering to invite him in as he walked back to his room.

"If you talk so blatantly to me again, I shall show no mercy next time." The short, 1.56 metres tall old man hissed coldly as he entered the room which was a grand sight to see. Books and papers were scattered all over the floor, with the accompaniment of the leftovers of his supper―small pieces of lettuce from the patty he had eaten, a stale bread and a cup of leftover coke, his alarm clock thrown at the corner, and his cell phone which had flown right to the end of the washroom door. Not to mention a reek stench of rotting smell from the redhead who had not showered for two days.

"What is this? A rubbish dump?"

"Don't complain, gramps. This is what you get when I am rushing through my works just to meet the damn deadlines," Lavi replied as he walked to the windows and pulled up the shades, letting sunlight shine into the room. He went to pick up the thrown gadget, checking if there was a need for repairs. Luckily, it was unnecessary, just more scratches on the screen.

"Are the scripts ready to hand up to the publishing agency?" He asked. Lavi pointed to the thick and tall stacks of papers at his working table which he had been working on for days and nights. He turned around and stretched his arms in the air, before he stepped into the washroom and slammed the door shut. Bookman went over to inspect what he had done, and after reading through the scripts, nodded his head in satisfaction. After ten minutes, Lavi came back to the room again, dripping in wetness after the shower as he was naked with only a towel hanging loosely at his waist. The twenty-one-year-old adult went to his wardrobe and took out a red sweatshirt and denim jeans, putting them on.

"Can't those guys stop chasing my ass over the deadline? I may be a genius, but I have to fulfill the request of my editors as well! What do they think I am?" Lavi grumbled as he picked up the scattered books on the floor and placed them neatly on the table.

"It's their policy. Furthermore, you aren't expecting your readers to wait, are you?"

"Have I ever miss a deadline even once, gramps?" Lavi asked coolly, appalled and slightly unhappy at his statement.

"I did not mean that, Lavi." The old man sighed as he put down the scripts and looked at him. Lavi just stared at him in silence, before he turned away, deciding that this would end for now. He knew that the publishing agency had their own duties to fulfill, and he hadn't had the right to question that. If they did not publish the stories on time, the people would be questioning them first instead of the author, who was him.

"The autograph signing regarding your latest novel will be scheduled at Heartland mall at 2pm. If I hadn't forced to wake you up, you would already be late."

"I'm fully awake, gramps," Lavi answered loudly and clearly. Bookman ignored the sarcasm hinted in the sentence.

"We will drop by the publishing agency to submit your works first before going to Heartland mall for the autograph signing," He said. Lavi stared at his watch. It was currently noon. There would definitely be a few minutes of spare time before the starting of the autograph signing due to the close distance between his home and his agency and between the agency and the place of the event. Bookman put the scripts into a plastic bag, ready to go. The redhead grabbed his dark brown school sling bag, before he took his shades on the table and wore it, facing the door.

"Let's go."

.

_-Utopia-_

.

After thanking the nurses and being done with the final examination on his body, Allen was ready to leave. He stepped out of the hospital, a carrier bag in his hands. The silver-haired teen stopped and took a deep breath of air, feeling refreshed. He then walked along the side of the road for a few minutes, before seeing an empty taxi coming his way. He stopped and raised his hand, flagging it down.

The taxi slowed down and stopped in front of him. He opened the door as he put the bag inside, before he entered the vehicle and told the driver the location of his apartment. Allen stretched out his legs as he relaxed himself, before he felt vibration coming from his pants. He fumbled inside his pockets, before taking out his phone and flipped it open.

_Allen! Guess what! There will be an autograph signing from the infamous author, Lavi Bookman, regarding his latest novel Love Rain which was sold out in all bookstores within a day! You wouldn't want to miss your idol, do you? It will be held at Heartland mall at 2pm! Don't be late!_

His eyes lit up at once. He had loved the writings of this author ever since he was young and had purchased every single book he wrote which never failed to surprise him when he flipped to the first page of the first chapter. Every word, phrase and sentence―the description written clearly and in great detail―brought out the life of the main story and the characters so well that he was attracted by that fantasy instantly. It was definitely a good opportunity to meet up with him in person! He couldn't count how many times he wished to see him in person whenever he finished his books.

"I want to go!" He shrieked out, only to realise a second later what he was saying. Allen blinked for a moment, before he looked up and saw that the driver was staring at him in a weird gaze. He smiled sheepishly and told him that it was nothing. The silver-haired teen grinned happily as he stared at the message, his fingers twitching in excitement.

The taxi took a left turn, entering another district. Allen eagerly replied her back and shut his phone, peering out of the window as the vehicle was passing by streets and buildings. It slowly stopped in front of a rather old building, and after paying the transportation fee, Allen took the bag and alighted. He walked up the stairs to the second level. Stopping in front of his door, he took out the keys in his bag as he opened the door.

Allen stared at the leftover bread on the table. He groaned in distress. He did not want to eat bread for his meals again. At least, not for now. He dug out his wallet and peered inside. There should be enough for him to buy a decent meal since he was going to receive his pay for the part-time job he was doing at the coffee cafe.

His stomach started growling in reply, agreeing with his idea as well. Allen smiled and put down his bag on the couch. He stared at the clock in the living room. It was currently one in the afternoon. If he rushed to the destination where Lavi was holding his autograph signing quickly, he could grab himself some snacks while he attended the event. There was no way he was going to miss this.

_If there is a chance, go for it._

Silver eyes widened. As he thought, he couldn't let go of a chance which he stumbled upon. He grabbed his phone and house keys on the dining table, running to the shoe shelf beside the entrance as he took out his converse shoes and put them on, before he opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. He checked the time at his watch again.

2pm. He was going to make it. Allen sprinted down the stairs and ran to the bus stop as fast as he could, hearing the faint voice of Mana echoing at the back of his head.

_Move forward, and don't look back._

.

_-Utopia-_

.

Lavi and Bookman stepped out of the publishing agency after submitting his scripts for printing. The redhead was not glad to see the moody faces of the publishers, but decided not to let this bother him. After a few minutes' of discussion, they decided on sending out copies of his new book to bookstores by the end of September, which was two weeks away. The manager who was organising the autograph signing had contacted Bookman that they were almost ready for the start of the event.

"Be in your best," The old man reminded him again and again. Lavi just let out a yawn in reply. The two of them entered the car as the driver began driving them to their destination. The redhead peered out of the window, wondering what fans he might be seeing later. Would it be a loud commotion when he arrived? Frankly, he knew his books had attracted thousands of fans all over the world, but he wasn't sure whether he would be satisfied with it. What should he do when he met them later? He was slightly nervous for the first time.

Now that he thought about it, he was indeed surprised by himself for getting worried over this kind of thing. He thought he would always treat things as they were and deal with them in a natural way. Because of this, he was carefree person―someone who would not think much and do what he wanted to do. At this, he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as he shook his head. Maybe he wasn't as perfect as he expected.

Emerald eyes narrowed. Just like that person he knew for so long.

The car took a turn at the left as it stopped at the back of the shopping mall. To prevent any disruption of letting the fans know that they had arrived, they decided to go by the back door into the mall. Lavi shifted his long fringe to the side of his face as he got out of the vehicle and stared at the surroundings. Security guards approached them as Bookman started talking to them. They were probably people who would be escorting him to the scene.

"We are going in, Lavi," Bookman said.

"Wait," He spoke out. Bookman frowned as he stared at him in slight bewilderment.

"What is it?" Lavi turned to him and smiled.

"There is still time. I want to buy something."

"What if someone recognises you?"

"No one would. It's their first time seeing me. Don't worry about it. I will come back as soon as I get something to eat and drink," Lavi said. Bookman just looked at him in slight hesitation, before he nodded his head. The redhead grinned and went into the shopping mall. A rush of cold wind from the air conditioners greeted him, bringing him a cooling and sensual feeling. Many people were already inside, walking around and shopping for their needs. Children were running around the place, and elders were sitting down on the available benches to rest.

He took off his shades and walked to the directory, wondering where the supermarket was. After taking note of where it was, he proceeded to the escalator which was just a few walking distance from his current position. As it descended down, his eyes were peering around the activities and the bustling crowd which was practically everywhere. Frankly, he had never seen such sight, probably because he rarely came out these days due to his work, but he had come here once. Was the crowd as bustling as today?

Lavi walked over to the supermarket, careful of not bumping into people who had just finished shopping and was carrying heavy bags of groceries at their hands. He entered, seeing that the whole supermarket was completely different compared to the last time he came to this shopping mall. It had expanded, with more varieties of stuff to shop and buy. There were also more counters to deal with large crowds during weekends. The walls were freshly painted and lightings were much brighter.

He read the notices above which showed them where the things would be put, before he went to the last fourth column where the bottles of liquid were placed. He peered at the price labels, before he took a look at the names of the bottle drinks. After several consideration, Lavi reached out as he took a bottle of distilled water. As he was about to go and look for snacks to eat, he noticed a little boy staring at something at the higher shelves for a long while since he was here.

"Hey." The redhead approached him. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, slightly shocked.

"What are you looking for? Can I help you?" Lavi asked with a smile. The boy just blinked in hesitation, before he turned back to the shelves, his hand pointing up to the bottle of Pepsi which was out of his reach.

"Pepsi...Pepsi..." Lavi turned to see where it was, before he reached up and took it, giving it to the boy.

"Here you go." The boy's eyes lit up at receiving the drink he wanted.

"Thank you!" He said with a bright smile, before running to his mother who was waiting for him. Lavi just stared at the both of them walking to the cashier counter to pay their stuff, before he smiled and walked to the snack section. He then chose a packet of small cookies to munch later.

After paying for his things, Lavi walked out of the supermarket, taking out his phone to contact Bookman on his whereabouts. Thankfully, the old man had already messaged him to meet at the same place where they alighted. He looked at his watch. It was currently 1.45pm. There was fifteen minutes more. The redhead straightened his black leather jacket as he stepped up the stairs of the escalator hurriedly. The crowd was getting thicker as many people were streaming in.

"Hey, gramps. I'm coming to meet you guys right now. It's so crowded here," He spoke into his cell phone, gazing at the large amount of people gathering here. As he walked forward, he accidentally bumped into someone who seemed to be rushing off somewhere in a hurry. Lavi stumbled in his steps as he balanced himself quickly. He turned and saw a silver-haired teenager staring at him.

"I'm sorry!" He said, and before Lavi could say anything, that teenager turned and ran off. The redhead just stood there in slight bewilderment, before he remembered what he should be doing. He ran back to the back door, seeing Bookman and the organisers waiting for him.

"Where are you? You only have ten minutes left to prepare!"

"Sorry. It is hard walking through the crowd," Lavi said with a sheepish smile. Bookman just shook his head.

"We are going in." Lavi nodded his head as he wore his shades and followed him inside. His autograph signing will be held at the stage which had a poster of his latest novel _Love Rain_ which was the bookseller of the year, and god, he already saw an incredible large number of people waiting at the front of the stage, ranging from teenagers as young as fifteen to adults as old as mid forties. The MCs were already on the stage introducing the books that he had currently written to stall the time for him to come in.

"So, do you all want to meet Lavi in person?" One of the MCs screamed at the top of her voice. Hollers, shouts and cheers echoed throughout the entire shopping mall as everyone was very eager to meet him. Some of them had made their own card boards with his name and their supporting words of him written on them. Each of them had a copy of the book to be signed by him later.

"Wow," He muttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, it looks like he has come to the scene! Let's welcome him!" The MC shouted. Gasps and whispers were heard as his fans looked around frantically, wondering where he was. They gave a sharp scream as they saw him approaching the stage with a few bodyguards around him. Some gasped in shock, probably realising that they had seen him somewhere when he was walking around just now. Lavi smiled and waved to them as he walked up to the stage, shaking hands with the MCs who welcomed him warmly. As he took off his shades, most of them gasped in shock at his real appearance, including the MCs who seemed to be slightly surprised.

"Frankly, we are surprised by how young you look by judging how many great works you have made. How old are you, Lavi-san?" One of the MCs asked in curiosity. Everyone was silent, waiting for his reply.

"Uh, I supposed...I'm in the twenties?" Lavi answered with a laugh. He agreed that there weren't many authors who were successful at this young age.

Screams and shouts shook the whole place as everyone cheered for their idol standing in front of them.

"How do you feel at this moment when you are meeting your fans, Lavi?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, I did not expect such a great response from my books. I really want to thank my fans who support me by buying my books. I'm really grateful for that," Lavi said.

"Wow, what a reply! Okay, Lavi will be here signing autographs specially for fans like you from now till 3pm, so don't miss this great chance to see him up close in person!"

Lavi sat down on the table and soon, the fans were allowed to come to him to let him sign onto their books. He smiled and asked for their names, before signing them onto the first page of the book. Some of them thanked him in person for coming out with such wonderful fantasy stories. Others hoped he could shake their hands for once. Though Bookman strongly disagreed, Lavi decided to grant their wishes and shook their hands. After all, they must be waiting for so long to meet him.

"Work hard in your studies, okay?" He said and handed the signed book to the teenage girl who nodded her head vigorously. He smiled and shook her hand, before she left and walked down the stage, a smile lit on her face. Lavi peered at Bookman who was preparing the freebies to be given to them, before he realised that someone was already waiting in front of him.

"What is your name?" The redhead asked, flipping the book to the first page. As the redhead looked up, emerald eyes widened in slight surprise as he stared at the same silver-haired teen whom he had bumped across just a few minutes ago. Silver eyes also widened as he stared at him, shocked and at a loss for words.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this coincidence which was bringing him. At this, a smile formed at his lips.

"Your name?"

"Um..A-Allen," The silver-haired teen replied with a slight stutter, obviously embarrassed. Lavi raised an eyebrow, adding his name on the page before writing his signature on it. After signing, he closed the book and gave it back to him.

"Hope to see you again, Allen," He said with a wink. Silver eyes widened in astonishment, before he blushed slightly and took the freebie from Bookman, walking away in a hurry. Lavi continued to observe him until he disappeared into the crowd, wondering whether he was actually thinking that the silver-haired teenager was rather cute just now.

"What do you mean by that?" Bookman asked, slightly curious on what he was thinking. Lavi just felt the tip of his chin as his eyes twinkled in slight playfulness and intrigue. Now, this was going to be interesting.

"I wonder about that."

* * *

A/N: Finally, with another new chapter for Utopia! This chapter is mainly focusing on Allen's meeting with Lavi who was also his favourite author/idol. It may look as though there is hinted Laven, but no, I'm not doing that pairing. There are multiple pairings circulating the four main characters Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee, but you all may notice that I did not add in the Laven pairing at all. It's not that I don't like this pairing; it's a rather cute pairing. I just did not include this pairing in the story plot. But, considering Allen's kind and friendly nature, the both of them would be great friends/brothers! :) So there will be no romance for Laven, but there will definitely be close friendship shared between the two of them.

I realise that I have mixed up the time - Allen was supposed to be discharged _on the same day_ in the evening and not the next day, so I have edited and reposted chapter 2. Apologies for this!

I will be starting work from next week onwards. All updates for my ongoing stories will be slow (weekly or every two weeks). I have planned out the story till chapter 9, thus you readers will expect slightly frequent updates for this story!

With that, please review!

~SingingBlues


	4. Secret Garden

**Chapter 4: Secret Garden**

"_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever."__―__Alfred Tennyson_

.

Allen couldn't stop running as he dashed through the crowd of people and out of the shopping mall, out of breath. He stopped by a pillar as he tried catching his breath, his mind so messed up that he couldn't even register what had happened just now. He gasped heavily as he stared at the book in his hand, before a blush appeared on his face again.

_Hope to see you soon._

What...

What in the world was that...!

He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself down. That was probably a kind statement made by Lavi for thanking his readers and hoping that they would meet again. There was no way he could have meant that would he? He knew he shouldn't think so much about this, but he couldn't help but suspect that there was more than what it was in that sentence. Was it due to the accidental bump against his shoulder just now? But...but that was only because he was in a hurry to join the queue for his autograph! It was definitely not on purpose, and he did not mean it!

He was in for a shock when he realised that the person whom he crashed against was the book author whom he had been looking forward to all these years. He had never expected this to happen. It felt as if all of this was like a fleeting dream―real, yet felt unreal. He felt the same thing when Kanda happened to be the one who sent him to the hospital after the accident, and he was at the door of his ward one day. Allen shook his head, getting slightly light-headed. Where was this world spinning to?

He walked down the stairs and stopped at the traffic light, waiting to cross the road to take a bus back home. He gazed at the trees which were swaying to the direction of the afternoon wind, emitting out light yet soothing sounds which resonated deeply within his mind.

The traffic light turned green, and he crossed the road together with the other people waiting beside and behind him. Vehicles slowed down and stopped to allow them to go across safely. After a few seconds, the green-man of the traffic light started to flicker, warning them that time was running out.

Allen reached the bus stop, sitting down at an empty bench as he waited for the bus to arrive. He glanced at an old lady who was clasping onto her handbag as she stared across the roads. It seemed so old and torn...something which had lost its usefulness and could just be thrown away as trash, yet it looked as if it was something very important to her―something which was of great significance. Her fingers gripped onto the handbag tightly, making sure that it did not slip away from her grasp.

_Allen..._

This led him back to his childhood days. He had no parents, no siblings and no close kin. He did not even know who his parents were. All he remembered was that he was left alone on the streets, with only himself to live the rest of his life. He felt so lonely and so empty that he was suffocating from this horrible feeling. He thought he was going to die just like that, and worse, no one was going to remember him at all.

Until Mana came. He reached out to him, willing to give him a name, love, and a home for him to return to. He could not describe just how fulfilling those days with him were. It felt as if he was alive from the dead once again. It was that time when he knew how to smile, how to express just how happy he was living under a real family.

Allen stood up, standing at the roadside as he flagged down a bus arriving. The doors opened, and he stepped up, tapping the card to pay the transportation fee. The silver-haired teen then went to the end of the bus and sat by the window.

He then flipped the book open.

_Smile! Stay cheerful always, Allen!_

His eyes widened. His lip parted, before a small smile gradually lit on his face. Allen peered at the sky outside, admiring the beautiful scenery during the journey.

After a few minutes, the bus arrived at his neighbourhood. Allen pressed the bell and waited for the bus to stop. As the doors opened, he alighted, pacing his way back to his house. As he stepped into his apartment, his phone started to vibrate again. He stared at the screen, realising that Sally was calling him.

"Yes, Sally?" He answered.

"Hey, Allen! Did you manage to get your autograph from Lavi-san?"

"Yeah," Allen replied with a smile as he put down the keys on the table and sank onto the couch to take a rest after a long day. He placed the book carefully onto the small coffee table in front of him, silver eyes twinkling in bliss as he admired the masterpiece.

"That's great. Have you heard? Lenalee and Kanda would be coming to our school to film some scenes for their music video this evening! It's quite sudden, but there are enough of us to handle it with the aid of the teachers."

Silver eyes widened slightly at the news. That would mean he would be seeing that person whom he saw at the hospital again. He slowly felt his chest, not able to explain the mixed feeling he was getting.

"Allen?"

"Got it. We will discuss this again when I see you in school later."

"Are you sure? You just got discharged a few hours ago? Shouldn't you rest for the day? We can take care of this matter ourselves," The blonde asked in concern.

"No, it's okay. I have nothing to do at home anyway. See you later."

He ended the call and took down the phone. Allen then stood up, taking the book in his hands as he walked back to his room. As he put the book down gently onto his desk, he smiled and spun around for a few times, before he fell onto his bed with his arms stretched out. He stared at the stickers of the stars and the moon on the ceiling which would glow in the dark. He smiled again, before he sat up and got out of bed, walking to the wardrobe to get himself a new set of clothes to change.

_Hope to meet you soon, Allen._

His heart was flying with extreme happiness. He couldn't believe Lavi actually said that to him, and he was sure he was the first one he said that to him, because he noticed that Lavi refrained from talking to his fans and only talked when necessary. He could see the astonished look from the girl standing beside him as the redhead suddenly spoke to him.

"Lavi... Oh, Lavi..." Allen sang softly as he danced along the floor, his arms moving in the air. As he closed the door of his room and leaned against it, he slowly closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as he tried to stop himself from smiling dreamily like what Sally would do when she saw Kanda. Urggh, he could feel the goose bumps as he thought of it. The silver-haired teen rubbed both of his arms as he shivered.

Even so, he could not believe that he actually got to meet him in coincidence before the autograph signing! Allen wondered whether this was due to the auspicious year, or that he was just plain lucky. It was just too coincidental!

"I hope to see you again as well, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed at the top of his voice, before he gasped and covered his mouth, wondering what he was exactly saying. He just stared ahead for a moment, before he started laughing to himself, not able to stop the grin appearing on his face.

Realising that he was out of time, Allen calmed himself down, taking out a new set of uniform to wear to school. He threw his belongings into his bag, before he grabbed his phone and went out of his room.

* * *

He faced the front calmly, holding a sword in his hand. Kanda stalled for a moment, listening to the sounds that were around him―the soft rustles of the leaves, the soft whistle of the wind, the sound of the water boiling etc. His hand gripped tighter as he stepped forward and hurled down the sword onto the straw dummy which were stripped into pieces instantly. The raven-haired man let out a sigh, before he took off the blindfold, cleaning away the sweat dripping down his face.

He grabbed the towel left on the chair and dried himself up, before he cleared everything in the dojo and walked out, entering his spacious living room. He then walked up the stairs to his room, taking up his iPhone and began checking for new messages. Apart from the same reminders from Jonathan regarding the making of the music video this evening, there was nothing else to read. Kanda put down the phone and went to his wardrobe, taking out a piece of dark blue sweatshirt and denim jeans and threw them on the bed. He went into the washroom and stepped into the shower, turning on the water tap as he let the cooling water splash onto his body.

_Who...are you?_

At that moment, the silver-haired teen was at the door of the ward. From that bizarre look on his face, he was sure that he did not know―or probably could not remember―that he was the one who caused this accident to happen. Well, it was better this way. He did not want this to happen in the first place. It was so troublesome. It had always been like this. Before he knew it, he had been trying to avoid getting involved into people's matters. Firstly, it would be a bother for him.

Secondly, he had no idea how to handle it.

He turned off the water tap and opened the door, stepping out of the shower room as he reached out for the clean towel. Kanda wrapped the towel at his waist as he went out and approached the bed to change. As he was drying his damp hair, Kanda went to his desk and took the script of the scenes he had to do with Lenalee for the filming of the music video which he had to memorise. He sat on the bed, his mouth muttering the words he was going to act out later.

It all started when they met in college. They had opposite personalities, yet they were attracted to each other. But as time went by, both of them realised that this love was too tiring to continue, and decided to part ways. As years passed, they each had found another love of their own, yet somehow, they could not forget that particular period which was their happiest and most painful moment of their lives.

His eyes narrowed. Would this kind of love really exist? Was love so easy to get, yet so easy to give away?

_Yuu._

Sapphire eyes widened.

_I like you._

Kanda shook his head, wondering what he was thinking. He stared at the alarm clock on the small table beside his bed. It was currently three thirty in the evening. The raven-haired man stood up and grabbed his bag, stuffing the script into it, before he took his phone and walked out of the room. He rushed down the stairs and threw his home slippers aside, wearing his black Dr Martens shoes. As he opened the door, he heard a loud honk.

"I'm here to pick you up, Kanda!" Jonathan stretched out his head and waved at him. Kanda snorted in reply as he locked his apartment and entered the vehicle. He told him that it would be alright for him to drive to the filming scene by himself, but Jonathan strongly insisted on driving him there to ensure that nothing would happen on the way.

"Brought everything?"

"Yeah," Kanda replied in a slight annoyed tone. How many times was he going to tell him?

"That's good. We will be stopping by Kingston College."

"What?"

"Lenalee's college. We will be doing the first and second scenes, since she will be attending lessons today. You didn't know about it?" Jonathan asked.

"Why should I know about people's issues?" Kanda asked with a frown.

"Yes, yes. I got it," Jonathan said with a sigh, deciding that it was best not to argue with him.

Kanda turned and faced the window, staring out at the view of the neighbourhood. He winced slightly at the glaring sunlight shining right at his eyes, blinding his vision a little. His hand reached out to shield his face. Was the sun this strong every day?

"Lenalee's agency and I were so glad that the school allows us to film at the garden for the music video! It is rumored that you would find the one you love when you are there! I heard that many couples are formed at the garden because of this!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"I did not know you believe in such ridiculous stuffs, Jonathan," Kanda said. Jonathan frowned as he stared at him from the mirror in front.

"It is not ridiculous. I heard all of these from Lenalee herself. She is one of the students there, so there might be some truth to it."

"Che. Whatever," Kanda grunted.

The vehicle slowly pulled up at the parking lot. Both of them stepped out of the car and closed the doors behind them. Kanda put on his shades, staring at the large building in front of him. He could not help but admit that the view of the school was rather magnificent. After stepping through the black gates, there was still a short route for them to walk on, which was filled with small trees and a small fountain at the front of the school to beautify the environment. When the route ended, there was a large flight of stairs ascending up to the entrance of the college.

As they walked towards the school, he could see that they had attracted attention from the students. The girls stopped what they were doing and began whispering to one another softly. The guys...well, they were just shocked by his presence? Some began to realise that he was the famous Japanese model and squeals rang throughout the whole place. Kanda blinked as men wearing in full black surrounded him as the students were flocking towards him.

"Bodyguards. I know this would happen," Jonathan said. Kanda grunted in reply as he stared forward, seeing another large barrier which he had to overcome. Large groups of students were already there, and there did not seem to have any pathway for him to walk inside. Teachers came out and were shouting to them at the top of their voices, but he doubted at their current state of mind, they would be able to hear them.

"This college has a total of three million students from this country and all over the world. It is classified under one of the top five international colleges which people would enroll themselves into. As we have already predicted this kind of situation, the school has informed me that their student council will be the one directing the traffic and leading the way around the school," Jonathan shouted through the loud screams as he read the documents in his hands.

Sapphire eyes looked up and saw some students wearing uniforms that were slightly different from the students here. As they held their hands and halted the movements of the students, preventing them to move forward any closer, one of them which stood out from the rest told them calmly to return to their classes for now. Surprisingly, the students gave glum faces as they nodded their heads and returned back to the school reluctantly.

_Wow. _He thought. But slowly, his eyes widened and he began to frown. That student had...silver hair, and he looked strangely familiar.

"Looks like there is a pavement for us to go in," Jonathan said to him, but he didn't reply, his gaze fixed onto that silver-haired student. As the group walked up the flight of stairs and was reaching the entrance, the students from the student council stepped aside and gave a short bow. Kanda muttered a string of curses as one of the bodyguards, being slightly taller than him and a little large-build was blocking his vision. As they walked past, for that particular second, his eyes caught that pair of silver eyes from the silver-haired teen standing in the middle of the group.

* * *

He could not believe that an idol alone would cause such a big fuss and a chaotic situation in the school.

"We have such received the latest news from the Chairman, Vice-Chairman," One of the students approached him and bowed down in respect. He nodded his head as he took his phone and stared at the message sent from the Chairman. His eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"Okay, I got it. Inform all the members of the Student Council about this. I will make arrangements."

"Okay!" He said and rushed out of the room. Allen just stared hard at his desk, recalling the message which he had just seen a few minutes ago. His eyebrow arched up in slight disbelief.

"What is it, Allen?" He looked up and saw Sally standing in front of him. He doubted that she would understand his feelings anyway. The silver-haired teen turned his chair sideways as he faced the board pinned with several old notes.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She asked again. Allen felt his forehead, feeling a little puzzled. What was into this guy which caused such an uproar in the current world? He knew he wasn't supposed to be concerned in such matters, but somehow, he couldn't. That person might be the one who saved him, and when he saw him later, he did not want what to say. Should he thank him? No, he did not even know whether he was the one who saved him. Furthermore, people would talk, and he sure did not want to be part of the students' gossips.

"Well, when I got the news that Kanda is coming to our school to film the music video with Lenalee Lee, my whole mind just exploded," She said, gazing at the ceiling.

"And?" He asked.

"And...my mind turns blank and fuzzy till now. I just...cannot believe that this is reality," Sally turned to him and he could definitely see that sparkly thing in her eyes. Allen sighed as he looked down and shook his head.

"This is reality, Sally. Damn, even I cannot believe this either..."

"You too?" She shrieked, grabbing his hands all of a sudden. Allen grimaced as he shook her hands away from him.

"No, that's not what I mean. But somehow..." He had a strange feeling that this wasn't the end of it.

"Vice-Chairman, the rest of the members are here!" Allen stood up and took the documents in his hand.

"Okay, let's start."

After a few minutes of discussions, the students of the Student Council were split into groups with their tasks at hand. As some were stationed at the garden while the production people were getting their necessary equipment set up, Allen and two other main groups were in charge of clearing the students who were blocking the entrance of the school. It was really a sight when they reached, having to bear with the piercing screams and shouts from the girls at the same time. Allen winced as he covered his ears, squeezing through the crowd as he finally stood in front of the entrance.

He could see a large group of people approaching the entrance. He spotted Kanda at the middle who was wearing his shades and was talking to his manager. Allen stared at him for a moment, noticing that the Japanese model was somehow different from what he saw at the hospital. The expression he wore was definitely not as cold compared to what he saw at his ward. He wondered whether it was because of his career.

He was definitely someone like Lenalee. From an instant look, he already knew he was different from them. He had the ability to get people to be attracted by him. Even though he was wearing such simple clothes today, he could spot him from the crowd immediately. He was like a star, shimmering so brightly in the darkness of the night.

Silver eyes widened, a slight blush appearing on his face. What was he thinking?

"Please return to your classes, students! You are blocking the way!" Sally shouted.

"Why? Our break isn't over yet!"

"Yeah, she is right! Why can't we be here?" Another said, and they began complaining. Sally let out a frustrated grunt as she ran her fingers into her golden hair, too tired to add anything to their statements. She looked across to other groups, seeing that they had the same difficulty as well. Even though she understood very well that their intentions were to see their favourite idol, which was also her favourite and she also badly wanted to stay here to watch him, but she also did not want Kanda to feel troubled over such a trivial matter. As one of the members representing the Student Council, she had the duty to make sure that everyone followed the rules!

"Hey, everyone..."

"Students, can I get your attention for a moment?" She stopped talking, turning to see Allen standing at the front as he faced the students. The girls stopped screaming as they gradually quieted down, staring at the Vice Chairman of the Student Council. Sally just stared, and at times, she really had to praise Allen for having the ability to get people's attention and respect. It wasn't surprising, or else the Chairman would not entrust him with the job of the Chairman next year.

"I understand that the break is not over yet, but if all of you are gathering here, there is no empty pavement for Kanda and the rest to come into the school. I'm sure all of you wouldn't want that, right? All of you want the filming of the music video to be successful, because all of you want to see it right?" He asked with a soft and convincing tone. Everyone just stared at one another, and as they whispered among themselves, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, how about this. I will ask the production manager and crew whether they can allow us to watch as they film the music video..." Before he could finish his sentence, loud shrieks were heard as the students cheered, obviously agreeing to this idea. Sally gasped and jumped in excitement.

"But!" Allen shouted, hinting for silence, and the students abide.

"But only if they agree. If they don't, we just have to accept it." The students just stared at him in slight disappointment and agreed with gloomy faces. The Student Council members were able to send the students back to their classes with much ease, thanks to Allen's good persuading skills. After making sure that the students had gone back, Allen looked at the front again, seeing that Kanda and the group had already walked up the stairs and were approaching the entrance.

"He is coming!" Sally whispered to him in excitement. Allen just sighed and nodded his head. Everyone stepped aside and gave a short bow, welcoming them to the school. He blinked at the overwhelming sight of bodyguards wearing full black surrounding the Asian model. After all, it was his first time getting a closer look at a famous celebrity and his crew. He could not help but feel slightly excited about it.

He stared at Kanda, and to his slight astonishment, realised that Kanda was staring directly at him. Silver eyes widened as Allen looked down immediately, a warm feeling rushing through him. Kanda must have recognised him instantly because he had seen his face at the hospital.

As the group walked past, for a second, he caught upon a unique scent he could not recognise. It was not something he had smelt before. Allen blinked, before he looked up, seeing the raven hair strands fluttering slightly as Kanda went in.

"Allen?" He looked up at Sally who was nudging his shoulder. He nodded his head.

"Let's go back."

Of all times, he did not expect to meet him again.

Kanda and the rest of the working group members were escorted to the garden by the students of the Student Council, where the rest of production groups were already waiting. He was led to a waiting corner where there were already a dressing table and chair for him to sit down and have his make-up done. As he sat down, his personal stylist approached him and started to prepare him.

He realised that Lenalee had not arrived yet. As he stared at himself in the mirror, his mind began to think back about that moment when he saw that silver-haired teenager again. Frankly, it surprised him slightly to see him again, but what intrigued him was the way he had in making people submit and listen to him willingly. Even though that large crowd was boisterous and even if the other members of the Student Council were having a hard time persuading the students to return to their classes, he managed to do it without much of an effort.

Kanda closed his eyes as his appointed hair-stylist was making his hair. As he was being prepared, he was memorising the lines he had to say during the film of the music video, as well as the expressions he had to act out later.

He felt a tap at his shoulders. He opened his eyes and stood up, knowing that he was ready. The raven-haired man walked to where Jonathan and the producers were, deciding to join their meeting in how everything would be filmed.

"No!"

Kanda turned, seeing some members of the Student Council talking to the production crew here. His eyes narrowed, knowing that they wanted when he saw their desperate and pleading faces. He let out a soft grunt and was about to turn away when he stopped. He turned to look again, seeing the familiar face of the silver-haired teen who was doing the negotiation.

"We promise that we will not disturb the process!"

"I said, no! Who knows you all would scream, and we certainly cannot allow you to disrupt the filming!" The man shook his head and began chasing them away.

"Please, manager!"

"What are you doing there, Kanda? Come here! We are discussing on how to film the first scene!" His manager called out to him loudly. Kanda turned and walked to them, sitting down on an empty chair as he was briefed on the filming. Meanwhile, there were faint screams heard inside the school as Lenalee rushed into the garden, breathless.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Lenalee said between gasps, sitting down at the dressing table as the stylists began preparing her for the filming.

"No, we are only starting a few minutes later. If you are ready, you might want to practise with Kanda who is already here," The director said. Lenalee's eyebrow rose a little as she tilted her head slightly, seeing Kanda just a few metres across her. His eyes were closed, his frown deepening each time whenever he was remembering the lines of the script and mumbling softly at his lips. Lenalee smiled, before she stood up. As she was walking over to where the production director was sitting, she looked over at the entrance, her eyes meeting the gaze of the silver-haired teenager who turned and stared at her in coincidence.

Silver eyes widened slightly, before he averted his gaze to the production manager who was still talking to him seconds later. Lenalee stopped, wondering whether she had seen him before, but soon after, the director was asking her to come over as the filming would be starting in a few minutes' time. She nodded her head as she went over and everyone was preparing to start.

"I guess that's it," Sally said with a sigh.

"Well, I can take a short video of the whole thing, Sally. We cannot blame them for this as well," Allen replied with a smile. She nodded her head as she began to talk about how excited she was in seeing Kanda so closely in person for the first time and so on. Allen smiled at his friend, his eyes observing Lenalee as she and Kanda were going to their respective positions, ready for the filming of the music video.

"Okay...three, two, one...start!"

"I heard that the song used for the music video will be called 'Love in the Ice'," Sally whispered to him. "It is about how the couple fell in love and eventually parted at the end due to the difference in their personalities, like a bitter sweet romance."

Kanda's hair was a little disheveled. He realised that he did not tie up his hair today. The raven-haired man was lying down under the tree with his eyes closed. He had an opened book at his lap as he was sleeping. There was a fan situated behind the tree to create the wind for the filming.

After a few minutes later, Lenalee appeared, curious violet eyes observing the sleeping man in silence as she slowly approached him, wondering who he was. She stopped for a second, hesitant on whether she should get close to him, but after a few seconds, she walked up to him and knelt down, seeing Kanda at eye level. At the same time, a golden dry leaf slowly fluttered down and landed on his nose lightly. Her eyes widened slightly, slightly taken aback and worried that he might wake up.

However, her curiosity overpowered her fear, as she reached down and took the leaf at his fingertips carefully, not wanting to wake Kanda up. As Lenalee took the leaf, she slowly smiled in relief, but something grabbed her arm all of a sudden. She gave a short gasp of surprise, her eyes staring into the sapphire eyes of the raven-haired man who was awake. The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, their hair strands entangling together as the wind brushed past them.

Everything was perfect. Allen observed Lenalee and Kanda, stunned and slightly shocked at their professional skills shown in their expressions. He could clearly see and feel their feelings being communicated to each other, even though both of them did not say a word. It was as though...he was seeing them as real lovers. The silver-haired teen slowly swallowed in slight anxiousness and anticipation as he watched closely.

He felt vibration from his pocket, but Allen was so absorbed with the filming that he ignored it. As he wondered what would happen after these two lovers met, his thoughts were cut off as the production director shouted 'cut!', signaling the stopping of the filming. Kanda and Lenalee stood up, returning back to their usual expressions immediately. Lenalee smiled and thanked the production crew for their hard work, while Kanda returned back to his seat and sat down to drink the bottle of mineral water on his dressing table.

"Ah, it's over. I wonder which scene they are doing next..." Sally murmured to herself.

Before he realised it, Allen was staring at Kanda, seeing little drips of water escaping from the corner of his lips. Silver eyes widened as his heart thumped hardly at his chest. He blinked as he felt his chest, feeling slightly light-headed, though he had no idea why. To add worse, Kanda turned and stared at him. Allen looked away quickly, flushing red in embarrassment.

His phone vibrated again. Allen took the chance to slip away as he stepped into the main hall and took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"..." There was no answer. Allen frowned.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He asked, his voice louder this time.

"Oh, it's me, Allen!"

Next, he heard crashes and noises from the receiver. Allen couldn't help but laugh. It was his distant relative, Michael, who was also one of Mana's closest friend. He could be clumsy at times when he was doing things, and he certainly could not multitask without messing up.

"Are you alright, Michael-san?" He asked.

"Just a slight blunder. I am baking cookies now."

"Really? I'm feeling slightly sad now, because I won't be there to taste your delicious cookies," Allen joked before he laughed again. "But why do you call me at this time?"

"Ah, I just want to check whether you are okay. How are you these days?"

Allen was about to reply when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sally who was signaling him silently that they were changing venue for the next scene. He nodded his head as his lips moved silently, asking where it was. Sally took out her phone and typed something, before she showed her phone and pointed to his phone.

"Allen?"

"Yes, I'm still here." He nodded his head, understood. The blonde waved to him before she went off with the rest of the members of the Student Council. The silver-haired teen turned around, deciding to walk to the nearest vending machine at the back of the main hall to get himself a drink.

"I'm fine, Michael-san. Just...a slight headache, but everything's okay―" Allen gasped as he stumbled in his footsteps and almost fell. He staggered sideways, trying to balance himself while his body bumped slightly onto a nearby pillar. He winced as his head knocked onto the hard surface of the pillar. Okay, that really hurt.

"What was that? I heard something just now."

"No, nothing happened!" Allen denied as he laughed sheepishly. He swayed a little as he walked to the vending machine, putting several coins into the machine. A loud clang was heard as the can dropped to the bottom. Allen bent down and took out the can of drink, opening the metal clip with a soft click.

"If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call me!"

"Yes, Michael-san. I have to go off now. Bye!" He cut off the call and checked his mail inbox for the message that Sally sent. The silver-haired teen held the can of drink at his mouth as he took a large gulp. As he turned around, he saw a familiar figure who was none other than Kanda Yuu queuing behind him with a slight impatient look. Silver eyes widened in shock as he almost puked out the liquid inside his mouth. He swallowed forcefully as he hit his chest and coughed.

"You...why are you here? You almost scared me!" Allen took a deep breath as he finally spoke. Kanda just stared at him with an expressionless face, before he pushed him away and slipped in some coins into the vending machine. As the can of drink fell with a loud clang below, he bent down slightly and took it out.

"I'm thirsty," Kanda replied.

"But you are provided with mineral water right?" Allen asked.

"I'm sick of drinking water. I feel like drinking other beverages today."

Allen just blinked at his reason, slightly stupefied. Kanda drank from the can, before he turned and stared at him. Allen raised his eyebrow in slight discomfort as he gazed sideways at the vending machine for a while, before looking at him again.

"What?" He asked.

"No, nothing," The raven-haired man replied as he finished his drink before throwing the empty can into the rubbish bin which was at least 30 centimetres away. Allen couldn't help but gasp in awe at the awesome move he had just witnessed.

"That is just so cool! How did you do it?" Allen asked in excitement, but Kanda ignored him as he walked away. The silver-haired teen just stood there for a moment, before he frowned in slight anger. What was that half-ass and arrogant attitude he was showing? Didn't he hear what he said just now?

"Hey, I say! Did you hear what I said just now?" Allen turned around and shouted to him.

Kanda did not reply.

"Hey!" Allen seethed, wondering why he had to be so rude.

"I have to rush back for filming. I suggest you should come as well, Vice-Chairman." Kanda looked back and gave a short salute, before he turned around and walked away. Allen just blinked in slight bewilderment, wondering how the hell he knew about his current position in the Student Council. He then remembered his words and gasped in realisation.

"Aah, I have to go!"

He threw his empty can into the bin before rushing to the next venue.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sally asked in a slight frown.

"I was buying myself a drink just now," Allen answered, leaning against the wall with his arms folded as he stared at Kanda who was currently filming a music video together with Lenalee. They were now in a chemistry lab making some experiments together. Both of their expressions totally changed as they were smiling and laughing between themselves, lost in their own worlds. He wondered whether this was supposed to be a feeling of being in loved.

What surprised him slightly was how natural Kanda could bring out this happy feeling. He looked as though he was really enjoying himself, which was completely different from the expressionless face he always saw in him. That pair of beautiful sapphire eyes twinkled each time he looked at Lenalee and laughed. Silver eyes widened slightly, not believing what he was seeing. His heart skipped a beat in response.

_Oh my God...what am I doing? _Allen thought as he looked away, getting this strange warm feeling again, and he always felt like this whenever he was staring at Kanda. He then turned back and peered at the raven-haired man, seeing that Kanda and Lenalee had finished their experiments and were now washing the equipment together. Lenalee, who was being playful, splashed some water onto Kanda and somehow, it turned to be a water fight. Then the production director ended the filming, and it was finally over. Both of them thanked the production crew for the hard work as they began to pack up for the day.

"Aah, we have missed both Literature and Geography lessons today! There is no choice but to attend supplementary lessons tomorrow...aah, no more rest..." Sally muttered in dejection as she and the rest of the Student Council members were helping out. The production director went up to him and thanked him for the success of the filming. Allen put down the things hurriedly and took his hand.

"No, no. This is our job, Director. I am glad that everything went well," Allen said with a smile. The director nodded his head as he went back to talk to the crew.

"Are we supposed to report back to the Chairman later?" Timothy asked.

"Yes. In addition, we need to attend supplementary lessons tomorrow for Literature and Geography as we missed the lessons," Allen replied. Frankly, he hated missing lessons, especially Literature which was his favourite subject, but being the Vice-Chairman, he had no choice at times. The silver-haired teen just sighed as he continued to clean up.

"Are you...Allen Walker?"

Silver eyes widened. Everyone gasped as they stopped what they were doing. Allen slowly turned back, staring at the olive-haired singer who had been his crush for years.

"Y-Yes...?" He stuttered slightly. Lenalee smiled.

"Thanks for everything today. I think if we don't have your help, we would not be able to film the music video successfully."

"No, no! It has also got to do with your professional skills as well. The two of you did a really great job!" Allen exclaimed as he shook his head vigorously. Lenalee giggled softly in reply.

"You are a nice person, Allen-kun."

"Allen will do, Lenalee-san..." Allen answered.

"Eh, if you want me to call you Allen, then you must call me Lenalee as well!" Lenalee said in a slight demanded tone which stunned him slightly. Allen just stared at her silently for a moment, before he rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"You got a point too..." Lenalee nodded her head and laughed. Allen wondered whether his life was going for a complete change. He met Lavi, his favourite author and idol in person, and he was engaging a conversation with his idol singer and crush, Lenalee Lee, right now! God, there was certainly a word called 'miracle'! Allen beamed in happiness and bliss. He took the bottle of water from Sally as he opened the cap and drank.

"So, Allen, you know Kanda?"

Silver eyes widened as Allen choked and almost puked out the water. Lenalee just blinked in slight bewilderment.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

Allen nodded his head as he swallowed the water and coughed a few times.

"Sorry. You must be slightly shocked at my words. I saw the two of you talking at the vending machine behind the main hall so I thought the both of you know each other..." She said apologetically. Allen just laughed bitterly and frowned. Did he and Kanda give her an impression that they knew each other as though they were friends? Certainly, he agreed that it was definitely strange that he could even engage a short conversation with that emotionless guy who was not related to him, but was somehow related to him as well.

_I'm sick of drinking water. I feel like drinking other beverages today._

Anyway, what lame reason was that? He rather spent money to buy drinks than to drink the mineral water which was provided to him for free? And the sole reason for this was only to satisfy his desire? Allen couldn't help but breathed out sharply, slightly annoyed.

_I have to rush back for filming. I suggest you should come as well, Vice-Chairman._

"And how the hell did he know that I'm Vice-Chairman?"

Allen blinked, before he realised that he was saying his question out aloud. The silver-haired teen bit his lip in frustration at his blunder, before he stared at Lenalee who was looking at him with a puzzled expression. As he was about to explain, he felt a light tap at his shoulder. Allen turned and, to his astonishment, saw Kanda staring at him.

"Your badge...says that you are Vice-Chairman. No?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in slight amusement.

Allen was completely speechless. Lenalee giggled slightly at this. Kanda gave a small smirk, before he turned around and returned back to where his manager was.

"O-Oh my...oh my God, did Kanda just smirk at you just now, Allen?" Sally gave a breathless gasp as she ran to him and asked. Whispers and gasps were heard as the student council members and the other students were staring at him in astonishment. Allen was still at a loss for words.

"I see you around, Allen!" Lenalee smiled before she walked towards the production manager and started talking to him. A deep flush of red appeared on his face instantly soon after as the silver-haired teen turned around in extreme embarrassment, wanting to die this instant. What the hell was he doing? And why didn't he realise that it was the badge which was always pinned at the side of his uniform sleeve? And worse, Lenalee was with him! Allen gave a depressed look as he stared at the ground, too embarrassed to do anything.

"I think you and Kanda really have that kind of fate..." Timothy smirked as he nudged him. Allen pushed him away hardly and glared at him. His friend just blinked in slight astonishment and bewilderment.

"No?" He asked again.

"You...! Go tidy up the chemistry lab!" Allen hissed, raising his hand in an attempt to slap his back. Timothy backed off quickly as he ran into the chemistry lab to help the others. He cleared his throat as he straightened his uniform in a slight awkward manner, before he turned to Sally.

"Tell the rest that we will meet at the Student council room after the cleanup for a short debrief." Sally nodded her head as she went off. Allen brushed away the long strands of his silver curls as he leaned against the railing, peering at the group of production crew who were preparing to leave. He heard that Lenalee would also be leaving with them to go to the studio to record her voice for her new album. It would surely be a good chance to ask her for her number, and he had just stupidly missed this chance because of a statement made from that Kanda Yuu! At this, Allen let out a frustrated growl as he messed up his hair.

"It looks like somebody has left this behind." He turned to see Timothy holding on to a white bracelet.

"I think it belongs to one of them in the production crew. I will give it to them," Allen said as he took the bracelet and rushed off to the entrance of the campus. He might still be able to catch up with them if he was quick enough.

The group stopped at the stairs outside the school as they were parting ways. Lenalee smiled as she turned to face Kanda.

"It is really great working together with you, Kanda."

"Me too. Aren't you staying in school?" Kanda asked.

"No. I need to go to the studio to record my songs for the new album. It might be a long while before I come back to school again," Lenalee replied with a sigh, before she laughed softly. Kanda said nothing, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"It's time to go, Kanda," Jonathan adjusted his shades as he called out to him. Kanda turned and was about to go when he stopped, frowning slightly. His left hand felt his right wrist.

"Where's my bracelet?"

"What happened?" Lenalee asked. Kanda turned around and ran up the stairs hurriedly, and at the same time, Allen ran out of the school to search for the production crew, not noticing the raven-haired man coming in his direction. As Kanda stepped up and was about to rush into the school, his eyes widened at the silver-haired teen who was coming in his way.

Silver eyes widened as Allen attempted to stop abruptly to avoid crashing onto Kanda. He succeeded in avoiding him, but failed to stop in time as his left foot slipped at the edge of the stair. The silver-haired teen let out a short gasp as he felt himself falling backwards.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted, shocked.

Sapphire eyes widened. Kanda stopped and turned around immediately, stretching his hand to grab his left wrist before he really fell off the flight of stairs. Silver eyes just stared at him in astonishment, feeling his body moving forward. He heaved a sigh of relief, having a thought that he did not need to throw his life away, but it soon disappeared when Kanda released his hand a little too early. Allen winced as he fell slightly and twisted his ankle.

"Are you alright?" Kanda asked.

"I'm okay." Allen smiled and struggled up to his feet, grimacing at the splitting pain at his ankle as he stood on the ground. The raven-haired model gave him a questioning look in reply. He told Kanda that it was only a slight sprain and nothing more.

"Thanks for saving me. This...is the second time you saved me right?" Allen asked.

"Second time?"

"We have to go, Kanda, or else we will be late for the show!" Jonathan shouted. Kanda nodded his head and turned around, leaving. Allen just stared at him for a moment, before silver eyes widened.

"Oh, wait a moment!" Allen called out as he slowly walked down the stairs, wincing slightly at the pain from his left ankle. Kanda stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"I think...this bracelet belongs to someone from your group or Lenalee. We found it on the floor," Allen said as he handed him the white bracelet. Sapphire eyes just widened at the small accessory, before he stared at him in silence for a few minutes. Allen just smiled as he fidgeted, trying to find the best way to position his injured ankle on the stair to reduce the impact and minimise the pain.

"Go back."

"Eh?" Allen blinked as he looked up.

"Go back and rest. Didn't you injure your ankle?" Kanda said again, before he walked down the stairs to meet up with the rest who were already at the bottom. Allen slowly nodded his head in silence. He turned around and walked up the stairs, his hands holding on to the railing for support.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Allen heard something from behind. He stopped.

"About what you said just now, there isn't a second time. I just brought you to the roadside while waiting for the ambulance to come at that day. I couldn't just leave you there in the middle of the road when I was the cause of it," Kanda said in an unfeeling tone, as though he was not remorseful for what he had done.

_I see..._ Silver eyes widened.

_...WHAT?_

"I do not want to feel guilty for what I have done, so I helped you out. Thus you do not need to thank me. It was my duty to help you out." Finishing what he wanted to say, Kanda turned and left. Allen just stood there, rigid for a few good minutes. After digesting the information that he had just heard from his own ears, his body slowly shook in anger as he glared at the fading shadow of Kanda Yuu who disappeared into the limousine.

"What are you doing here, Allen? Everyone is waiting at the meeting room," Sally called out at the doors of the school. She then grimaced and stepped back in slight fright as she saw the darkened face of Allen Walker whose eyes were glinting so darkly as though he was about to strangle someone alive.

As he thought, he should not put hopes onto someone like him.

* * *

A/N: Finally updated! I really have to apologise for the late chapter. My time is limited and as I was coming out with the chapters for my others stories, I somehow forgot to update this story... A million apologies to my readers!

This chapter is rather long. I tried to shorten it, but I can only cut down a few hundred words in the end... It is mainly on the filming scene of the music video (MV) for Lenalee's new album. If it seems too confusing for you, do leave me questions in your review and I will explain to you via reply :) And for those who are anticipating the next chapter of Colourful Moments, I'm sorry but the chapter isn't ready yet. I have finished writing it, but I find that it did not really come out as what I expected, so I will be editing it. I can only post it latest by Thursday. I am so sorry once again :(

Please review! Tell me how you think about this chapter such that I can improve on my writing :)

**SingingBlues**


End file.
